


Heart Road

by Elvendara



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Near Death Experience, Yooran, Yooran fanfic, mention of suicide, suicidal attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara
Summary: An abused Saeran meets a magical creature that turns out to be something of a guardian angel. Yoosung and Saeran, living worlds apart, collide and merge their worlds together whether they want to be or not.





	1. Tears in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> My summary sucks, sorry. Here's my Fairy AU....ENJOY!

His steps were light, too light to leave an impression on the forest floor. He hummed as he walked, his touch a welcoming balm to the trees he passed. He was further out than he was supposed to be. Further than was safe, so he was secure in the knowledge that he would not meet any other fairy. They were all smart enough to stay away from the woods the human’s occupied. He was curious however, even with the talk of going to war with the new race. The elders made it sound as if that is all the humans did. The decision had been made to leave them be. They were as of yet unaware of the fairy realm and they wished to keep it that way. They settled on observation and magical defense. At the rate they were going, there would soon be nowhere for his people to hide.

He walked, he skipped, he spun, momentarily forgetting that he had retracted his wings. He giggled and smoothed his green tunic and shook out his leafy skirt. His bare feet danced around any obstacle automatically. He stopped briefly as the wind picked up. He closed his eyes and leaned into it. The smell of autumn made his pointed ears tingle. It whipped his long golden hair behind him. When the wind died down, he opened his eyes and gazed at the magnificent moon. Its silver light bathed him from head to toe and he felt the energy charging his magic.

The sound of a broken twig brought him back to reality. Yoosung’s curiosity always seemed to get him in trouble. Even so, he could no more fight against it than move a mountain. He was fascinated by humans. They had no magic and were forced to do even the most mundane things the hard way. He wanted to witness their creativity. His parents would be disappointed and angry if they knew he was here. Not to mention the King as well. Since he could remember, the community had attempted to instill a healthy streak of fear towards the humans. Filling the children’s heads with stories of how vicious and bloodthirsty they were. How they constantly warred against each other for simple things that should be free to all. They tried to own the land and force it into submission instead of learning to live with it in symbiotic peace.

Yoosung wasn’t so sure he believed those stories any longer. For years he had been terrified of the humans, so much so that he would have nightmares almost nightly. But soon enough, it seemed as if the stories they were told didn’t quite add up and he was convinced the elders were wrong. At twelve summers, he was incredibly young, but incredibly smart. Because of this, he was afforded much more freedom than other children his age. He now used that freedom to try and learn about the humans who lived in the area. He worried about his clothing, unsure what humans wore, but he was convinced he looked enough like a human child with his wings retracted and his ears hidden behind his long hair.

He kept walking cautiously towards the sound he had initially heard. More sounds followed it. Whoever it was, most certainly was not a fairy, as they were adept at walking through the thick underbrush of the forest silently. He heard whimpering and the sound stopped him cold. His heart began to race. It was clear this was not an animal. He began to move forward again, the echoes of sobs surrounding him. It made him feel sad and achy.

Stopping behind a thick tree he peeked around it, the sight of a human sitting on the ground, his back against a tree made the breath catch in his throat. He was larger than him, stockier, but certainly not full grown, as he was not as tall as the adults of his own people. Atop his head was a shock of bright red hair. It appeared soft and thick. Yoosung felt his fingers tingle, the desire to run them through the curls tangible. It tore at his heart to watch him weep, clutching at his legs, his head on his knees. The sadness radiating out of him was intense, an aura all his own wafting to the nature around it. The grass wilted, the flowers hanging their heads and the trees vibrating with empathy. This child had a power all his own but Yoosung doubted he even knew. He remembered learning human males cut their hair and kept it short while the females grew it as long as they could. Strange, had he had hair like that, he would glory in its richness. His own people had no color of that shade for hair.

He looked around but there were no other humans to be seen. The child was alone. While Yoosung had been heading towards the human settlement, this was still quite a way from there. There must be others surely. He waited, watching as the child grew more and more uneasy, his head whipping upwards at a sudden sound from a faraway owl. His eyes were large and frightened. Yoosung was enraptured by the bright amber of them. The moon was enough for him to make out details on the boy’s face. Fairy eyes were adept in the night.

The boy’s tears glittered in the moonlight and he wiped his nose with his arm. Every noise startled him and he wept more. Yoosung couldn’t wait any longer. There were dangers in the woods for those who did not know how to move in it. The boy was being too loud, predators could be stalking him now. With a final look around, he stepped from behind the tree and crept closer. He pushed away the warnings of his people, contact with humans was strictly forbidden. The boy had slapped his hands over his ears and ducked his head behind his knees.

Yoosung reached out and gently touched his hair. The child screamed and slammed against the tree, eyes wide and terrified. He stared at Yoosung who tried to exude a comforting aura. It was an easy magic all children learned fairly early. He hoped it would work on the human. He smiled at the boy and wiped at his tears. The boy’s amber eyes blinked in astonishment, but he didn’t appear frightened any longer.

The boy smiled shyly.

“Hi.” He said, in the sweetest voice Yoosung had ever heard. He mirrored his smile and stroked his red hair. The language was easily understood. It was rather rudimentary, taught along with their own language at an early age. Yoosung reached into his satchel and brought out an apple. He placed it on his palm and offered it to the boy. Perhaps he was hungry.

The boy looked at it somberly, then shook his head. He wrapped his arms around his legs, pressing his knees against his chest and lay his chin on them. Yoosung’s smile faded with a sigh. He dropped the apple back into his bag and sat in front of the boy. Amber eyes stared into amethyst eyes.

“Are you lost too?” the boy asked. Yoosung shook his head. Of course that was why the boy was crying. He was lost and didn’t know how to find his way back to his people. Yoosung brightened, this was something he could help with. He stood and held his hand out. After a moments hesitation the boy reached up and let Yoosung pull him. He stood a full head and a half taller than Yoosung, his ruddy clothes simply stitched together. He wore what appeared to be a short tunic that only reached to his waist with long sleeves that covered the boy’s hands. It looked too big for his frame. His trousers were a thick fabric Yoosung had never seen and strange big soled shoes. They were terrible for walking in the woods. They snapped every twig they fell on. However, even had he not been wearing them, the boy did not know how to step lightly.

They held hands as Yoosung led the way. Any new sound made the boy scoot closer to Yoosung. Soon enough, the boy held onto Yoosung’s arm tightly.

“Where are we going?” he asked tentatively.

Yoosung pointed in the direction they headed.

“Home?” The boy asked with a gulp.

Yoosung nodded. The boy stopped suddenly. Yoosung looked back at him and cocked his head eyebrows furrowed.

“I…I don’t know if I want to go home.” He whispered.

This admission startled and confused Yoosung, why wouldn’t he want to go home? The boy glanced around him, eyes wide and still glistening with tears. His shoulders shook and then dropped as if defeated. He swallowed and slipped his hand back into Yoosung’s.

“Let’s go.” He said simply in a whisper barely audible.

Yoosung continued but was now distraught. The boy couldn’t stay in the woods, and there was no way he could take him home no matter how much he wanted to. He wanted to protect the boy, but this was the only way he knew how. His people would need to take care of him. He could feel the trepidation radiating off the boy, but there was also an underlying strength and determination. He squeezed the boy’s hand and received a hesitant smile in return.

Eventually the sounds that surrounded them were less nature and more man made. Dawn was fast approaching and Yoosung began to worry that he would not be able to make it back home before his absence was discovered. The edge of the woods was fast approaching, and the boy was more and more reluctant to move forward.

They stood side by side as the sun rose between the trees, figures began to move in the fields and Yoosung took a step back. This was bad, he was too close. The boy stepped in front of him and pulled him into a tight hug. Yoosung’s heart beat increased as he snaked his own arms around the boy and held him tight. When they pulled apart Yoosung rose on his tiptoes and placed a kiss on the boy’s forehead. A blessing and a hope for a long and happy life. In the emerging sunlight Yoosung could see flecks of green in the boy’s amber eyes. He burned this memory into his mind, the dusting of honey brown freckles across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. The sharp point of his nose, the pink shade of his full lips, the large round ears peeking through the thick red curls. He gave in to his desire to run his fingers through the soft strands.

The boy smiled at him, “Thank you.” He whispered, and the sound had a dark ring of finality that curdled in the pit of Yoosung’s stomach. When he turned and walked away, Yoosung wanted to grasp his shirt and yank him back. Once he stepped into the light his moment was gone and Yoosung was surprised at the tears that dropped from his eyes. He wiped them away and sniffled, watching the boy’s back until he couldn’t stand it any longer. He twirled, shaking out his wings and shrouding himself in shadows and deflection magic. He took to the trees, basking in the glory of the rising sun but with a heavy heart. The feeling was new, something his normally joyful spirit had never experienced. The loss he felt was palpable. He chanced a look back but was unable to see anything clearly through the thick branches and leaves.

With a sigh he closed his eyes and propelled himself homeward, the image of the boy emblazoned in his thoughts.


	2. The Reality of a Dream

4 years later

Saeran ran into the woods, they were sparser than they had been when he was younger, but still dense enough that it would take Saeyoung too long to find him. It would have to be enough time. Enough for him to end it. He stopped at a particularly large tree to catch his breath. Looking around, he figured this was as good a place as any. He slid down the tree, his legs extended outwards in front of him. He took in a few deep breathes. The air here always smelled sweeter. He looked up into the canopy, the changing leaves fluttering in the wind.  A pair of lavender orbs flew into his vision and he closed his eyes, shaking his head to remove the image. It had been a dream, it hadn't been real, and he had been punished severely for telling lies. Over the years, he had effectively removed the incident from his memory, but being in this setting, it was easy to believe it had been real.

His reddish hair brushed at his shoulder, it was cut choppily as his mother would pull on it and slice through it with whatever sharp object she could get her hands on. He had stopped his twin brother Saeyoung from trying to fix it since it would be a disaster again in a few days. The fringe fell over his amber eyes and he blinked rapidly. He took a deep breath and exhaled, his breath coalesced before him in the frigid air. He wore only a too tight sweater, jeans, and sneakers that had holes in the soles. His fingers were stiff from the cold and he blew on them to try and regain the feeling in them. He would need his fingers working properly.

The wind swirled around him, whipping his hair from his face. It was bitterly cold and made him gasp. The temperature mattered little now, he wouldn’t care about the cold soon enough. He pulled a gun out of the waistband of his jeans and held it across his palms. It was Saeyoung’s, he’d been trying to get them enough money to finally leave their mother. Whoever he was working for, was not a good person. Saeran was afraid to ask who it was and what he was doing. It surely wasn’t legal, especially if a gun was involved. He’d found the gun and where his brother had hidden the bullets a few weeks before.

The idea to end it all had not been a new one. He’d tried to give his brother time, but Saeran was tired. Tired of waiting, tired of being a punching bag, and worse. Tired of fighting off their mother. His scars were multiplying and if he didn’t end his life now, she surely would. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. If he was going to die, he would do it on his own terms and rob her of the privilege of doing it herself.

He placed the barrel against his temple. The only regret that passed through his mind was leaving Saeyoung alone. It would be painful for his twin, but he couldn’t turn back now. The pain was just too great. His chest heaved, tears falling icily down his reddened cheeks. His hand trembled as his fingers began to press the trigger.

He squeezed his eyes and steeled his nerve, wondering what it would feel like, or if he would feel anything. He held his breath as his finger yanked at the trigger. The gun went off, the sound deafening. He blinked his eyes as he heaved huge gulps of air. His lungs were still working. He was still alive. He looked up, astounded that his arm was stretched upwards, the gun pointing at the sky. A pale hand gripped his wrist then let go and jerked the gun out of his hand and tossed it aside.

Amethyst eyes glared at him from a symmetrically round face, long blonde hair whipping around his face.

“You…you’re real!” Saeran gasped, the ringing in his ear fading away.

The blonde’s eyes softened, and he smiled sweetly. Rays of sunlight shone behind him and he looked more ethereal than real. Saeran reached out and touched his face, just to prove he wasn’t seeing things.

The blonde leaned into his palm, reaching out himself to wipe away Saeran’s tears gently.

They stared at each other, the moment stretching out as amber eyes met amethyst. Flesh against flesh warmth spreading from one to the other.

“What are you?” Saeran asked breathlessly. His heart was pounding a mile a minute, so forcefully he was afraid it would tear right through his rib-cage and out of his chest. Something about the creature, for he surely was not human, engulfed him in a wave of peace and love. He felt the warmth emanating from the being and he bathed in it with relish.

The blonde leaned in and pressed his lips against Saeran’s tenderly. The warmth trickled inside him like tendrils that touched every inch of him. It burned through his blood and exploded into his heart. Saeran had never felt anything so magical, he didn’t want the kiss to end as he felt the soft wet tip of the blonde’s tongue. It was his first kiss and he couldn’t imagine how he’d lived this long without it in his life. He groaned in disappointment as the blonde pulled away and stood, backing up silently.

He felt euphoric as he watched with lidded eyes and wonder. The blonde made no noise, even as he stepped on the dead leaves littering the ground. He was smaller than Saeran, his body lithe with long limbs. He wore a green tunic, like in the fantasy books Saeran liked reading, his legs bare, feet shoe-less. Saeran vaguely wondered if he was cold. Suddenly the blonde shrugged his shoulders and wings unfurled behind his back, glittering vibrantly green and fluttering against the wind. He watched, stunned, as the blonde rose an inch from the ground. He pressed his fingers to his lips and kissed, sending it towards Saeran, the look in his eyes now sad. He turned and flew away rapidly.

Saeran sprang to his feet and ran after the apparition.

“Wait! Come back! Please!” he screamed. “Don’t leave me…” he finished in a whisper. He fell to his knees and wept for the loss and the sudden emptiness it had left in him.

As the sun set, the night grew more bitter and cold. Saeran finally gave up waiting for the being to return. He plodded back home, carrying the lingering vestiges of warmth in his heart, forgetting about the gun and his intentions.

…………..

Yoosung watched as the red-head slumped away. It was the most difficult thing for him to just sit there and not go to him. He looked so lost, alone, and pained. But he had already broken too many rules. He had been content to watch from afar as the boy grew more and more. There would be months that went by when he did not see him and suddenly there he would be. Something about the boy pulled at him. He had often wanted to go to him, talk to him, sooth his pain.

Often the red-head would cry, a new bruise or injury on his body. It would be so easy for Yoosung to heal him, but he dared not. If his people knew that he even ventured here, just to watch over a human, they would lock him up. So he kept his distance, and he watched. He had not been surprised to see the weapon come out, his own tears falling in empathy. He was moving before he even thought about it, materializing just in time to swing the gun away from the boy’s head. The sound had been deafening and painful, the ringing in his ears was still there. He hoped he had not done permanent damage to them.

The sound had disturbed the forest and it still shuttered around him. He should have left as soon as the gun had been tossed, but he could not bear to. He used his magic to calm the boy, to help him see clearly and feel the love Yoosung had for him. He hoped it would be enough to keep him alive. Even then, he should have stopped, but he could not. It was as if someone else was in control of him. He would surely be tossed into a dungeon for the things he had done, for what he had let the mortal see. But it was worth it.

He watched long after the tall figure was out of sight. He could feel him, the heart beating strong, in tune with his own. He blew outward, raising his magic to see what he had done. A golden thread shimmered from his chest, above his heart, and faded away in the direction the boy had gone.


	3. Awakening

4 years later

Saeyoung stood at the foot of the hospital bed wringing his hands. The sight of Saeran gripped his heart, making it difficult to breath. It felt as if he would pass out. He closed his eyes, trying to steady himself, and get his breathing under control. Saeran had just been brought in from surgery that had lasted almost half a day. He clenched his fists, the fear that had encased him was so very real and palpable. He’d almost lost his brother. That thought hammered around in his head. He could still lose him. No, he wouldn’t let that thought take root. He opened his eyes and filled them with the sight of his other half, his twin. Saeran was stable for now, the doctor said they would know more in the morning.

He reached out and placed his hand over Saeran’s covered foot. Almost half his brother’s hair had been shaved off because they’d needed to open up his skull to repair damage to his brain. Draining it of blood and allowing room for the swollen organ before it receded enough to close him back up. His body was now riddled with stitched up wounds, joining what had already covered him from childhood. Saeyoung spat, the anger welling up in him. Saeran had already been through so much, why did the world keep hurting him?

He scanned his face, his eyes bruised and blackened, purple and puffy. He was hardly recognizable. His red hair was gone, dyed white, the ends a soft pink. So much had changed about his brother as he grew up. The sweet innocent boy was gone. His light extinguished by years of agony that Saeyoung had been unable to prevent.

He’d almost caused an accident himself trying to get to the hospital when the call had come in. He had sped through the streets disregarding any traffic laws and made it to the hospital in ten minutes. For hours he had waited as they worked on his brother. As he waited, the authorities had let him know the details of the accident.

Saeran had been crossing the street when a car ran him over. The vehicle had not stopped but witnesses were able to describe it and they were still looking for the driver. Saeyoung had another outcome in mind for him than jail. But first, he had to make sure Saeran was going to survive. For the sake of the driver, he had better.

Saeran’s breathing was soft and gentle, his chest rising and falling. At least he had not been hooked up to a ventilator and was able to breathe on his own. With a sigh, Saeyoung let go of his brother and pulled a chair next to the bed. He sat heavily and lay his forehead on the sheet, grabbing Saeran’s hand gently.

“How do we always end up like this?” he choked out. A soft knock on the door startled him and he bolted upright. He wiped at his tears with the sleeve of his hoodie, running a hand through his cluster of red curls, trying to erase any visible evidence of emotion. Although in a place like this, emotion was probably the norm. He assumed it would be another nurse, coming to check Saeran’s vitals. Instead, the opening door revealed a diminutive blonde boy wearing baggy clothes. The blue weathered hoodie hung almost to his knees. His arms were swallowed by the sleeves. His jeans pooled at his ankles and the laces on his white sneakers weren’t even tied.

“I think you have the wrong room.” Saeyoung told him softly, already turning back to his brother. The boy did not retreat however, his large eyes focused on the figure on the bed. As he moved closer Saeyoung noticed the strange and beautiful color of those eyes. The lavender gem like orbs were not the most surprising aspect however, as tears fell freely down his round pale cheeks. The eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, as if he had been crying for a long time. As he stepped forward Saeyoung noticed something else. He shuffled his feet, as if he was unused to wearing shoes, or maybe they were too big for his feet, like everything else.

He scraped the soles across the floor, but he finally made it to the other side of Saeran’s bed. His small hand snaked out of the voluminous sleeve and fell on Saeran’s face. Saeyoung was transfixed by the ethereal presence of the boy, as if he wasn’t quite human. Was he someone Saeran knew? He’d never mentioned a boy like this, then again, in the last few years they had been growing further apart. Saeran becoming more and more difficult to reach. His anger had led him to dangerous places and dangerous vices.

He knew it was partly his own fault. His work had taken him away from Saeran more and more. Becoming increasingly demanding. His assignments most often took him out of the country and left Saeran all alone. He knew his brother needed him, but he justified his actions because he was making money to support Saeran and give him a good life. He lied to himself as he ran away. Neglecting his relationship with his twin had been a consequence.

He watched, transfixed, as the boy leaned over his brother and softly pressed his incredibly pink lips against Saeran’s pale cracked ones. His chest hurt and he realized he had been holding his breath. He didn’t know what he had expected, but nothing happened. The boy looked sad and confused, his bottom lip trembling as he brushed the few strands of Saeran’s hair away from his eyes, his fingers lightly trembling as well.

“Wh…who are you? How do you know Saeran?” Saeyoung asked in a hushed tone.

The boy paid no attention to him, his focus fully on his brother. His eyes roamed Saeran’s body, fingers running up and down his cheeks lovingly. Saeyoung wracked his mind trying to find any conversation in which Saeran had mentioned anyone that might treat him so familiarly. He was sure he would have remembered if Saeran had told him he was in a relationship. Sadly, he also knew that Saeran might not have shared that part of his life on purpose. There was no mistaking the boy’s gestures however, he’d seen it many times, even if he had never experienced it himself. This boy, whoever, whatever he was, was in love with his brother.

He gasped as those eyes suddenly focused on him. They were intense and surreal. His lips moved, but no sound came out. He sighed, his small shoulders hunching over in what appeared to be defeat. Saeyoung had the sudden urge to try and comfort him, but he was glued to the floor. The boy’s tears fell harder, his slender body shaking with pain.

He climbed onto the bed with Saeran, something Saeyoung hadn’t thought could be possible with so little room. He managed it, and managed to stay on, delicately perched above his brother like a bird on a branch. He lowered himself slowly and wrapped his arms around Saeran. The tears flowed nonstop and Saeyoung furrowed his brows. He closed his eyes and rubbed at them with the palms of his hands. Shaking his head, he focused once more on the impossibility of those tears. They appeared to glitter and shine. He wondered briefly if it was a strange affect of the lighting, but that was clearly not the case, only his mind trying to make sense of the unimaginable.

As he watched, the tears dissolved into only glitter, like a small snow fall that settled gently over his brother. Where each pixel fell, it disappeared into Saeran’s body. Before long, his brother’s body was covered from head to toe in glittering motes that seeped into his skin. Saeyoung was still unsure if what he was seeing was real. Maybe he’d fallen asleep and his mind had conjured a magical cure to his brother’s wounds.

He moved closer and examined Saeran’s body. His pale skin seemed to have more color, or was that just wishful thinking? However, the bruises on his face began to fade right before his eyes, that was more difficult to dismiss. The eyes behind closed lids began to jump from side to side, as if he was dreaming.

“Saeran?” he asked tentatively, reaching out a hesitant hand.

Saeran’s eyes blinked rapidly, his breathing becoming harsh and quick. The blonde leapt off the bed, eyes wide and glistening. Whatever was happening, he appeared to be surprised by it as well.

“Calm down! Saeran!” he pushed Saeran’s shoulder down to keep him from trying to sit up. Saeran blinked at him, eyes unfocused, but he calmed his breathing. He lay back down with a sigh. His gaze fell on the blonde and there was a sudden recognition that ignited his eyes.

They smiled at each other and the blonde lay his head on Saeran’s chest. He rose and fell with his breathing. Saeran enveloped the boy in his arms, his own tears flowing freely. He gripped the blonde so tight Saeyoung was afraid he would break him, but the smile only broadened as his own hands clutched at Saeran, as if to let go would separate them forever.


	4. Revalation

When they finally separated both their eyes were dry, tears having been spent.

“You…you came…” Saeran croaked, his throat dry. The blonde’s brilliant smile widened ear to ear, his large amethyst eyes glistening. His flaxen hair puddled against Saeran’s chest, silver strands shinning brightly throughout. He looked up at Saeran and nodded slowly, once more running his fingers down Saeran’s cheek as Saeran brushed the blonde’s hair behind his ear. Another shock ran through Saeyoung as he saw the pointed tip of the lobeless ear. He gasped, but the two were so focused on each other, the noise he made didn’t register at all.

The boy stood and clasped Saeran’s hand in both of his, the long fingers tracing invisible patterns on his skin.

“You knew, didn’t you? How? How did you know?” Saeran asked, his voice a little stronger with use.

The blonde placed his hand on Saeran’s chest, over his heart, then over his own heart. He repeated it a few times until Saeran understood.

“We’re…connected?” Saeran guessed and the boy nodded, eyes lighting up with excitement.

“Saeran?” Saeyoung interjected, his voice was shaky, unsure what was happening.

Saeran was startled to hear his brother’s voice. He blinked in confusion then understanding crossed through his eyes.

“I…I don’t understand what’s happening. How…how did you…how did he…ahhh…” his voice trailed away. He gulped then tried again, “How are you feeling?” he changed tactics, pushing his disbelief to the back of his mind. He was good at compartmentalizing. He was an expert.

“Like I was run over.” Saeran quipped, then started coughing when he tried to laugh.

“Idiot.” Saeyoung shook his head but breathed a sigh of relief. He flicked his eyes towards the stranger, but he was much more interested in his brother and his returning health. He pressed the button on the side of the bed and it tilted the top half of Saeran’s body upwards to a sitting position. Grabbing the water pitcher on the tray he poured some into a cup and put the straw in it. He held it for Saeran, who drank greedily.

“Slow down, you don’t want to hurt yourself.” Saeran nodded and lay back on the pillow.

“Thanks, I needed that.” Saeran sighed, glancing at the blond and giving him a brilliant smile, well, as close as he could manage. Saeyoung focused on the boy as well.

“Who is he? How long has this…been going on?”

“About eight years.” Saeran grinned with a chuckle.

“What?” Saeyoung turned his attention back to his brother and furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Nevermind, it was just a joke. I haven’t seen him in years though, not since we left the farm.”

“You knew him then? How? I’ve never seen him before.”

“Kind of, I think he watched over me. There were times when I swear, I could feel him close, but couldn’t see him.” Saeran smiled wistfully and Yoosung’s amethyst eyes brightened as Saeran focused on him once more. “I don’t know his name, he never told me.” Saeran whispered, the boy blushed, clearly, he understood.

“Can he talk?”

“I don’t know, I think so, he just chooses not to.”

The blonde watched them, like a tennis tournament spectator. He looked fascinated by their interaction.

“How…how did you meet?” Saeyoung asked.

“It’s a long story, and I’m kinda tired.” His eyes drooped heavily.

The blonde suddenly thrust his hand into what remained of Saeran’s hair and looked questioningly at the man on the bed.

“Like it?” Saeran asked. He couldn’t remember why he’d decided to bleach his hair, but he thought it suited him, made him stand apart from his brother. Made him feel some kind of control, even if it was an illusion. The blonde, however, didn’t seem to appreciate his new aesthetic, he wrinkled his nose in distaste. He pointed to Sayoung’s head emphatically. The twins both laughed, and it seemed to make the boy happy.

“I guess he prefers you as a red-head.” Saeyoung teased.

“I guess so. When my hair grows back, I’ll have to leave it.” He smiled at the boy reassuringly. The blonde leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips then stood back up and fluttered towards the window sill. It was a strange way to think of his movements, but Saeyoung found that it fit perfectly. There was something more than magical about the boy, but he pushed that to the back of his mind. He watched as he climbed up and sat cross-legged, his elbows on his knees, as if he was prepared to watch over Saeran indefinitely.

“Will you be here when I wake up?” Saeran sounded apprehensive about the answer. A sliver of jealousy passed through Saeyoung when he realized the question was not aimed at him.

The boy nodded forcefully so there would be no mistake about his answer. Saeran sighed contentedly and finally closed his eyes, falling into a deep and restful sleep.

Saeyoung took the seat back that he had vacated earlier, by his brother’s side. Before long, he fell into a restless sleep. His mind trying to make sense of what had happened. The boy wasn’t human, of that he was fairly certain, but what did that mean?

He jerked awake when he heard the door to his brother’s hospital room open. The nurse apologized in a whisper and wheeled her medical equipment and computer next to Saeran's bed. She began the normal routine of checking his vitals. Saeran did not wake up, even when she clipped the monitor to his finger to check his pulse. She did not wake him to check his temperature, for which Saeyoung was grateful. It was dark in the room, with only the lights from the machines to illuminate the area, but even with that meager light, the nurse could clearly see the bruises on Saeran were greatly diminished.

“Uh, has the doctor been in to see him?” she asked in hushed tones.

“No, not since early this morning.” Saeyoung answered.

“I see.” She looked concerned and she quickly made her way out of the room.

Saeyoung glanced at the blonde still sitting on the window sill. He was taking everything in with his large purple eyes but offered nothing. He jumped off the ledge and padded quickly after the nurse, eyeing her equipment critically. Saeyoung expected her to acknowledge him in some way, maybe even ask him to leave since visiting hours were long over. However, she acted as if he was not there at all. Saeyoung shook his head, adding more questions to his growing list of ignorance. He did not appreciate such a serious lack of knowledge.

When the woman was out of the room, Saeyoung grabbed at the boy’s arm. He wasn’t sure if he would have been more stunned if the boy was tangible, or if had simply disappeared into thin air. He clearly felt the flesh and bone of his fragile wrist. The blonde blinked at him, but did not try to pull away.

“You really are here.” Saeyoung gulped, the boy tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. “She can’t see you, can she?” the blonde flicked his eyes towards the closed door and back to Saeyoung, then shook his head.

“What…what are you?” he asked. The boy looked away and sat on the edge of Saeran’s bed, running his hand up and down his arm gently.

“You can talk, right?” Saeyougn pushed, determined to get some answers. He stepped in front of the boy, making sure he couldn’t ignore him. The boy’s slender shoulders shrugged, but he looked up and nodded reluctantly, his large eyes hiding nothing.

“Why don’t you?” he pressed. The shoulders shrugged once more, and he pursed his lips uncomfortably. His fingers clutched at Saeran’s wrist and Saeyoung decided to let it go.

“You really care about him, don’t you?” the eyes were once more focused on him and they shone, making his smile all the more radiant. He looked from Saeyoung to Saeran, then back again. He assumed the twin thing fascinated him. He then reached for Saeyoung’s glasses and pulled them off his face.

“Oh, uh, ok.” Saeyoung chuckled. The boy put them on his face and quickly pushed them off. He blinked his eyes and rubbed at them shoving the glasses back at Saeyoung, who couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“Yeah, my eyesight is pretty bad, sorry.” The boy smiled, then turned his attention back to Saeran who had begun to stir. He leaned in, less than an inch from Saeran’s face, as his eyes fluttered open. Saeran gasped at the surprising closeness, then mirrored the boy’s smile.

“You’re still here.” He reached up to run his hand through the blonde’s hair. The boy nodded aggressively, touching Saeran’s face, caressing his cheeks, chin, and neck.

Saeran’s face looked even better than when he had fallen asleep. His bruises were the yellowish color which indicated it was almost healed. The swelling was completely gone, and he appeared to be able to move without much pain.

“How do you feel?” he asked his brother. Saeran tore his eyes away from the blonde and focused on his twin.

“Almost normal. Like I was run over by a motorcycle instead of a car.” He quipped, then laughed, which ended in a cough, but not as serious as before.

Saeyoung refrained from calling him an idiot again and poured another cup of water for him to drink.

“Thanks, I needed that, again.” He grinned at his brother, appreciating the fact that he was there and taking care of him.

“You keep recovering like this, you’ll be out of here in a couple of days.”

“That would be great.”

The blonde lay his head on Saeran’s chest and sighed softly.

“Now if I could only get a name out of this one! It would be a perfect day.” He cajoled.

The boy sat up and looked from one twin to the other. He heaved his shoulders up to his ears, then let them drop with a deep sigh.

“Yoosung Riverdancer.” His voice was light and airy. The twins were stunned by how beautiful it was. He stood and pulled his hoodie off, followed by the large white T-shirt he had been wearing. As they watched in fascination, Yoosung shrugged his shoulders, rolling them back as he stood straighter. His large, green gossamer wings unfolded and spread behind him. They shook and shuttered as he fluttered them pleasantly. It felt good to be free again. Saeyoung’s jaw dropped and he took a step back.

“Whaa….wh…ahh…”

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so speechless.” Saeran teased. “I think he’s a fairy. I tried doing some research on them after the last time I saw him. Most of it is fantasy. I’m not sure if anything I found was real, but, he’s beautiful, isn’t he?” Saeran grinned, unable to tear his eyes away from the boy.

Yoosung blushed at the admiration in Saeran’s voice. His wings fluttered, and he rose inches off the floor. He lowered his head and his hair fell over his eyes. Saeran reached his arm out to the blonde and waited for him to take it. He grasped his hand and glided back onto the bed.

“Yes, he is very beautiful.” Saeyoung whispered as Yoosung settled onto the bed.


	5. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a week late with this update.

4 years ago

 

Yoosung traveled back home, the boy’s eyes following him, the pull on his heart getting heavier and heavier. He shouldn’t have done it. It shouldn’t have worked, not with a human. But he’d had to do something. He could see the pain in his eyes, the desperation, the sadness, and most of all, the acceptance of death. He couldn’t have allowed that to happen. He slowed himself as he drew nearer to the city. He could see a few scattered dwellings of those that who chose to live outside and those who stood watch on the encroaching humans. Most were highly hostile towards them. If any of them found out that he had bonded with one, it would end his short life fairly quickly.

He pressed on, avoided each dwelling and praying he could make it into his room without being seen. It would be a difficult task for sure, since he now lived within the royal tree itself. He would not be able to hide his crime and he was terrified of what King Han would do. He swallowed painfully as he hovered at the entrance. The guards payed him no mind as he drifted between them, his lustrous green wings beat slowly, propelling him forward. He dropped to the gleaming wood and made his way through the halls, avoiding any of the more crowded rooms. He was so close, if he could just make it, perhaps he could come up with a good explanation.

Most fairies would never be able to tell he had been bonded, but Jumin Han was no ordinary fairy. Neither was Assistant Jaehee Kang. He was more worried about her than the king. One of her magical talents was to see the truth of people’s hearts. It made her an excellent assistant in negotiations and litigation.

“Where have you been?” a female voice caught him by surprise. He instantly began to sweat, so much for getting to his room and trying to figure out a way to explain himself. He froze, amethyst eyes wide. He couldn’t help the trembling that broke out all over his body.

“Turn around!” Jaehee’s voice was stern and demanding. Yoosung bowed his head, letting the yellow strands of his hair fall over his eyes and turned to face the taller elf. She stood, hovering slightly above the floor, hands on hips, her honey colored wings vibrating behind her, the gold threads catching the light from the lanterns on the walls.

The symbiotic relationship the fairies had with nature encompassed their living arrangements as well. The tree stood in the center of their city, worked with magic, and the consent of the tree itself, to create a beautifully flowing tower of rooms and branch walkways that interconnected to the trees around it. Yoosung kept his head down and watched his feet scuffle nervously. He knew he was acting suspicious, but he couldn’t help it.

“Answer me! We had an appointment over an hour ago Yoosung. If you wish to some day take over my duties as Assistant to the King, then you will need to learn all you can. I was waiting and…” her speech ended abruptly as she rushed to the younger fairy, she grabbed his chin with thumb and forefinger, tilting his head up quickly. Her deep brown eyes flashed, and her mouth opened in a large oh as breath rushed out of her lungs. She shook her head, her dark brown hair shifting around her shoulders.

“What have you done? With who? Your mate has not been chosen yet, you are too young.” She whispered, fear lacing her voice. A bond was not a thing taken lightly by their people as it connected two souls not only emotionally, but physically as well.

“I…it…I did…not…mean…ahh…” Yoosung stumbled over his words, trying without success to release his chin from her grasp.

Her eyes flashed angrily, and she grabbed him by the arm, pulling him behind her. He tried to pull away, but he knew it was no use. They were headed towards the throne room. They passed several other fairies along the way, taking care of royal business, they all turned their heads to watch them curiously, but none said a word. What were they going to do to him? Tears sprang to his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. He couldn’t show signs of weakness, he had to be strong, not only for him, but for Saeran. If he severed their bond, the red-head would be thrust back into a deep pit of hopelessness.

“You don’t need to drag me!” he stopped and yanked his arm from her grip. Adjusting his tunic, he began to walk on his own, leaving the perplexed assistant behind him. She caught up to him and glared at him sideways, pursing her lips. When they entered the throne room, they saw the king at a side table with reams of scrolls that he was pouring through. He barely glanced up as they made their way to stand before him.

“I see you found him. Where was he? Chasing butterflies again?” he smirked and Yoosung rolled his eyes. He’d done that once and they were never going to let him live it down. Well, he remembered, this was probably going to put an end to the butterfly fiasco once and for all.

“He’s bonded.” Jaehee snapped, her voice rising a few octaves. Jumin’s eyes flared angrily at the small blonde, dropping the scroll he’d been reading.

“What?! When?! With whom?!” his voice was even, but it was not difficult to tell he was livid.

“I did not get that far.” Jaehee admitted.

“Tell me then.” The king glared at Yoosung, and all his thoughts of staying strong crumbled under that steel grey gaze. The fairy king had stood and loomed over the diminutive blonde. He wore wine colored robes that reached to his feet, the sleeves to his wrist, the simple vine circlet rested on his raven colored strands.

“I…was…beyond the border.”

“Beyond the border? Is this what you do with the freedom you’ve been allotted? With the trust given to you by the court and your parents?” he intoned, eyebrows furrowed.

“I know it’s forbidden, but I don’t think the humans are as bad as you think! There are some good ones! I know! I’ve seen it! They don’t all want to kill us…” Yoosung was impassioned.

“Enough!” the king raised his voice and his hand to silence Yoosung. The boy snapped his mouth shut and said no more. “Humans?” he moved forward and ran his critical eyes all over his body. “What have you done?” he asked, knowing full well the answer. Yoosung’s tears began to fall as his slender body shook with fear.

Jaehee’s jaw dropped at the realization of how much worse Yoosung’s offense actually was. Bonded to a human? Even she had not known that was possible. She exchanged a shocked look with the king. His eyes were storms of anger and confusion. He could not hide this from the masses, many would want Yoosung’s head, others would fear their young following suit. Options were few.

“Undo it.” The king whispered, not wanting to look at the young boy, wanting desperately to erase the action, knowing it was futile.

Yoosung’s shoulders slumped, his head dropping, tears falling down his cheeks. He shook his head slowly and pushed out a raspy, “No.”

Jumin’s eyes closed and his body tensed, trying to keep control. The boy was young, he still had much to learn. Time, he needed time.

“You leave me little choice. If you continue to resist, I will throw you in the dungeon until you relent!”

Yoosung’s body curled up on itself even more but he held firm.

“Undo it and we will forget it ever happened. Do not throw your life away for a human!”

Yoosung fell to the floor and cowered, the judgement in the king’s voice falling heavily on him, resolute and absolute. He should capitulate to the Fairy King’s wishes. But he could not disregard the way he felt when he looked into those amber eyes. What he had done was against their laws, but he had followed his heart and he could not go against it now.

The opportunities he had been given were vast and highly coveted. He had been hand picked by the king and groomed to be his assistant, his right hand, his voice. He was grateful, he really was, and he knew that he was about to throw that future away. He looked up into the angry face of the King.

“I will not.” He whispered, then lowered his head. He’d made his decision, now he would have to deal with the consequences. He thought about his parents and how disappointed they would be when they found out. He thought about the rest of his people and knew they would tear him apart if they knew, out of fear, anger, betrayal. It didn’t matter. He could not more go against what was in his heart than he could live without breathing.

“Take him away! Get him out of my sight!” he commanded Jaehee, who turned to call on the guards at the door. Jumin walked away from the boy and sat heavily on his throne, steely eyes boring into the blonde. Those eyes followed his small frame as he was lifted and carried out.

The fairy carrying him threw him into a cell. They had hardly been used since the creation of their kingdom. They were situated underground, among the roots of the huge tree. The bars were magically grown and could withstand a torrent of natural and magical energy. Yoosung fell to the dirty floor and sobbed. He didn’t try to get free. He tried to hold on to the image of the boy he had helped. The one with the sad eyes and the heavy heart.


	6. Hope

Present Day

Yoosung watched as the doctor checked Saeran. It really wasn’t much different than how his own people’s healers did things, except human’s had no magic. Saeyoung had explained that they healed with the use of medicines, which made some sense to Yoosung, as much of it was derived from what was available in nature. He was fascinated by all the contraptions necessary. Everything beeped and flashed. It hadn’t taken him long to understand much of what the machinery was used for. His mind was quick and curious, anything he didn’t understand, was quickly filled in by one of the twins.

“I don’t understand it. It’s a miracle.” The doctor shook his head and sighed in confusion, eyebrows furrowed, forehead wrinkled.

“I guess I’m just a fast healer.” Saeran smirked and shrugged. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Yoosung, giving him a wink, his amber eyes sparkling with mischievousness. Yoosung blushed and grinned back, biting his lower lip. He stepped closer and ran a finger down Saeran’s still too pale cheek, not bothering to stay away from the doctor.

The tall man turned, as if goosed by something, eyes widening briefly, then calming himself visibly, pretending as if nothing had happened. His face flushed and he stammered.

“Does that mean I can take him home?” Saeyoung interjected, giving Yoosung a warning look. The boy, the fairy, was invisible to anyone else but the twins, it made it difficult to determine where to look and not to react when the blonde did or said something. He found himself answering questions and having a nurse, or the doctor look at him funny because he was talking to himself. Saeran thought it was entirely hilarious. He hadn’t stopped smiling since waking up again, and the two had barely stopped touching each other, as if they were connected physically. He still hadn’t wrapped his brain around the fact that they were indeed connected magically. He had so many questions.

“I’d like to keep him another night, just to make sure, but honestly, I think he’ll be fine to leave tomorrow. I’ll check in early and let you know for sure. If you have any questions or need assistance, just let the nurse know.” The doctor left, shaking his head, no doubt still shook by Saeran’s miraculous recovery.

“I still can’t believe nobody else can see you.” Saeyoung ran a hand through his hair and sighed. His heart was racing a mile a minute, but at least Yoosung had put his shirt and hoodie back on, hiding his wings. A fairy, he was a fairy. Fairies were real.

Yoosung giggled, the soft tinkle of it sending goosebumps all over his body. He could see how Saeran had fallen in love with the magical creature, he was half way there himself. He swallowed and had to peel his eyes away from the boy.

“Why don’t I go get us something to eat. Any requests?” he arched an eyebrow at his brother.

“I’m ravenous! A nice big greasy burger and a ton of fries!” he suggested.

Saeyoung laughed and waited for Yoosung. The blonde looked at him and back at Saeran.

“Oh, me?” Saeyoung nodded, a smirk on his face. He looked so lost.

“You do eat don’t you?” he asked.

“Of course I do.” He thinned out his lips and narrowed his large amethyst eyes, glaring at Saeyoung. Saeyoung bit his lower lip, he looked so damned adorable, he just wanted to squish his cheeks, but he was well aware that would be a mistake.

After a few seconds, his forehead smoothed out and his large eyes were back to normal.

“Nuts and berries, fruits, roots, anything supplied by the earth.” He smiled innocently.

“Uh, salad it is.” Saeyoung nodded and left.

“Don’t forget the ketchup!” Saeran yelled after him.

As soon as the door closed Yoosung joined Saeran on the bed, laying his head on his shoulder and lacing their fingers together. He felt the press of lips on his head and he sighed with satisfaction.

“I have so many questions.” Saeran hummed into his hair, then lay his cheek against his head.

“I will answer them.” Yoosung offered. “If I can.”

“Later, right now I just want to hold you.” He pulled Yoosung closer and they snuggled against each other.

Yoosung circled the back of Saeran’s hand with his thumb, wanting to just enjoy the here and now, but he couldn’t stop thinking about what he had gone through four years before. Scared that he had made the wrong decision and would regret it for the rest of his life.

4 years ago

Although they had been treating him well, given him a change of clothes and a way to keep himself clean, they had kept him in the dank cell. Days after he had been tossed into the dungeons, Jaehee had come to try and talk him into changing his mind and undoing the bond he had created with the human.

"Why do you insist on doing this? Humans have done nothing but kill our forests. They encroach on our space and we are the ones that have to move into smaller and smaller confines. They have done nothing but destroy since they set foot in this world." she criticized.

"How can we hold them accountable for doing so much damage when we have never revealed ourselves to them? When we have never told them to leave our forests alone? How do we know that they would not live in peace with us if we asked?" he countered.

"You are being ridiculous, using the logic of a child. Humanity has shown nothing but death and destruction, even to themselves. Have you already forgotten what you learned about their wars? How easily they kill one another? No regard for any life, including their own."

Yoosung shook his head, "There is good in them. I have seen it. Love and family, just like us."

"You will not let this go, will you?"

"No."

"You are willing to destroy your own future over this? There was such promise in you." she lamented.

"Have you never been in love Jaehee?" he asked familiarly as he pressed his face through the thick root bars, grasping them in his fists.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I've been in love."

"Then wouldn't you do anything for that love? If you ever felt this way, you would understand that I could never, NEVER, turn my back on him."

Jaehee's eyes softened and she clasped her hands around Yoosung's and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“How can know love? How well do you know this human?”

“Well enough to have felt a connection I never knew was possible.” Yoosung whispered wistfully.

Jaehee sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

“You don’t know what you’re doing. If there truly is a connection there, something real, something lasting, then breaking the bond will not diminish it. Give yourself time to grow, to understand these feelings. To make a rational decision.” She pleaded.

“When has love ever been rational?” Yoosung grinned sadly.

Jaehee’s shoulders sank.

“There is no reasoning with you is there?”

“I have made my decision, whatever happens is out of my hands. I will not deny him, I will not betray him. I will give him what strength I can, even if I can never see him again.”

"I will see what I can do for you.” Jaehee finally stated after several seconds of pained silence. “But, Yoosung, the people are frightened, the king could not keep the truth from reaching them. If It's possible to bond with a human, then how many of the younger generation will be curious? How is he supposed to keep them safe?"

"I know he is very angry with me. He must hate me completely, but I can do nothing else." Yoosung's tears fell heavily from his large lavender eyes.

"He does not hate you Yoosung, it would be better if he did. He's hurt because he feels that you threw the opportunity he gave you back in his face and chose humans over your own people. You cannot blame him for feeling somewhat betrayed. He loves you like a brother. He likes to pretend that he is not in need of close friendship, but he would be lost without those close to him. And you are one of the few he has let into his heart."

"I am sorry about that. I know what he sacrificed when he chose me to follow you, and I let him down."

"Believe it or not, he wants you to be happy, but his hands are tied. Too many people know, this is not something he can just let slide. Unfortunately, if he is to stop others from following your actions, he has to make an example of you. There are many frightened fairies Yoosung, which is why he has made sure to mask your heart magic.

Yoosung furrowed his eyebrows. "But I still feel him." He clutched at his heart, feeling the boy's heartbeat as it mirrored his own.

"You will feel it less and less over the next few days. It will not completely disappear, but he will never be able to follow the heart road to you. He will never know it is there."

"He can't do this! It is all I have left of him! He cannot take it away!" Yoosung slammed against the root bars, clawing at the flesh, making his fingers bleed.

"Yoosung! Stop! You're hurting yourself!"

Present day

Yoosung tightened his grip on Saeran. Those early days had been agony, trying to hold on to that last faint thread. He was sure the king had done it in part to try and force Yoosung to dissolve the bond. If there was no benefit to the human, then there was no point in keeping it. But Yoosung had been stubborn. Whenever he felt a moment of weakness, when days, weeks, months went by that he couldn’t feel the red-head, there would be a surge. An emotion so strong it carried through to him. He tried to do the same for the boy, send his own strong emotions through their muted bond, he had hoped with all of his heart that the red-head felt him, knew he was there, that he was not alone.

He sighed and a smile spread across his face. He no longer had to hope, here he sat, with the man he loved, the man he’d given his heart to, the man he’d tied his life to. Was it worth it? Yes, even if they had died on this bed, at least they would have been together. Yes, it had all been worth it.


	7. Homecoming

Yoosung flitted from room to room as the twins looked on. They were finally home; the doctor having released Saeran from the hospital. He was still dumbfounded by how quickly Saeran had recovered. He’d asked a million questions but hadn’t been satisfied with any of the answers. He had finally relented to Saeyoung’s insistence on letting him leave.

"What is this?" Yoosung asked, opening the refrigerator door and sticking his head in, then instantly yanking it out. "Cold!" He stated. The twins laughed as Saeyoung explained to the fairy what a refrigerator was and what it was used for.

"Ohh..." Yoosung was impressed with human ingenuity and intrigued by their ability to get things done without magic. He had been horrified by the fact that they ate meat. Saeran had assured him that they would not do so in front of him. He felt guilty that his sensibilities were making the twins change something they normally would do, and enjoyed doing, but he was grateful that they were concerned enough about his comfort to accommodate his nausea at the idea. He would never even think to eat the flesh of an animal, even if it had died naturally. What they ate came from the plants and trees, picked fresh.

 “Why is it so empty?”

“We’ve been away for a bit, haven’t we?” Saeyoung snickered.

“And, usually we just eat out or order in.” Saeran rolled his eyes at his brother. Neither really cared to cook. Yoosung merely shrugged and closed the door, his attention pulled elsewhere.

"What is this?" He asked, running his hand over the flat screen shiny TV mounted on the wall, amazed that he could see his reflection on it.

"It's for entertainment."

"Entertainment?" Yoosung was confused, what exactly could be done with this large and heavy rectangle.

"Here." Saeyoung picked up the remote and turned it on. Yoosung fell back, hitting the coffee table and falling on it painfully. "Oh, sorry." Saeyoung apologized sheepishly. It was a good thing the table was solid oak.

Yoosung's eyes widened as he watched the drama unfolding on the screen. He stepped up to it and ran his hand over the screen, poking at the actors.

"How did they get in there?" He asked in awe.

"It... would take too long to explain." Saeran smiled at Yoosung's curiosity.

Yoosung's smile faded and he backed up delicately. "Are, are they trapped in there?" He asked in a saddened whisper.

"No! Of course not, they’re fine, I promise." Saeran placed his hand on Yoosung's shoulder gently. Yoosung relaxed and lay his cheek briefly on Saeran's hand, then flew to the light switch, toggling it, eyes widening as the light overhead turned on. He flicked it off and on, fascinated by the sparking light, his tinkling laughter filling the room with delight.

Growing bored with the strobing of the light, he rushed back into the kitchen and opened the door to the oven. "What is this?" He asked, sticking his head into it and bumping into the rack.

Saeyoung glanced at Saeran and rolled his eyes jokingly, "I liked him better when he didn't talk." He snickered. Yoosung stood back up, his lower lip pouting, his eyes downcast, his vibrant wings folding against his back.

"Oh! Hey! I'm sorry, I didn't really mean that! I was just joking." Saeyoung apologized, feeling like a heel at that crushed look on Yoosung's face. Yoosung brightened once more, his wings extending and lifting him enough to hover above the floor, his shoes dragging.

"Ah..." Saeran leaned against the back of the sofa, his hand rubbing at his temples. He was exhausted. Whatever Yoosung had done to him, it had helped him heal faster, however, his body was still feeling the effects of being run over.

"Ok, come on, let's get you to bed." Saeyoung took Saeran's arm and placed it over his shoulder, his own arm wrapping around Saeran’s waist. Saeran tried to protest, but, he truly needed help. He leaned heavily against his brother and they made their way slowly to his bedroom. Yoosung followed, wringing his hands. He discarded the heavy shoes and let them drop next to the door of Saeran’s bedroom. He sighed in relief to be rid of the bulky items. He took the uncomfortable clothing off and felt more relaxed.

He hadn’t packed anything for himself, as he’d assumed there would be no need. Now he wondered what he would wear. Saeyoung settled Saeran into his bed and turned to stare at the naked fairy, eyes widening in surprise. Saeran stared as well, a soft and playful grin on his face.

“Uh…” Saeyoung gulped, blinking and turning away.

“Maybe you should leave the pants on Yoosung.” Saeran laughed tiredly.

“Oh, of course, it’s just, they’re very uncomfortable.” Yoosung frowned, eyes downcast.

“Here.” Saeyoung pulled one of Saeran’s t-shirts out of his drawer and tossed it at Yoosung. The boy retracted his wings and pulled it over his head. It was much like a tunic and comfortable enough but made him feel restricted as he couldn’t engage his wings.

“We’ll have to figure something out to keep you comfortable and your wings accessible at the same time.” Saeran offered, making Yoosung nod and smile.

"Well, now that that’s settled, I'll go to the grocery store, maybe I'll even get some ice cream for you." He grinned. Saeran grinned back at his brother, he was not about to say no to some ice cream. Yoosung bounced next to Saeran, enjoying the springy mattress.

"Watch after him, don't let him get up." Saeyoung tasked Yoosung. Yoosung nodded fervently and narrowed his eyes at Saeran, as if expecting him to do just that.

"If you need anything, have him get it for you. I'm sure you can make him understand what you want him to do. I'll bring you in some water and your pills." He took out a phone from his pocket and handed it to Saeran. "I got you a new one. Yours didn't make it." Saeyoung's smile was lopsided. "I've already loaded it with your info, text me if you need me to buy anything." Saeyoung hovered near the bed, reluctant to leave.

"I'll be fine. Go on, or we won't have any food in the house."

Saeyoung sighed, "I know, I know...it's just..."

Saeran reached towards his brother and Saeyoung took his hand and squeezed it. Yoosung leaned over and lay his own hand over theirs.

"I will take care of him, trust me." His sweet voice broke Saeyoung's reluctance and he was able to get his feet moving.

After he brought in a water bottle and Saeran's medication, he set off. Yoosung snuggled against Saeran. He lay his hand over Saeran's heart, his palm felt warm as the steady drumming pulsed underneath it.

"How did you find me?" Saeran finally asked sleepily. He'd wondered about it, but he'd just been so full of joy to have him next to him, it hadn't mattered.

Yoosung sprang into a sitting position, legs crossed. He held his hand above Saeran's heart, his other hand, above his own heart.

"Our connection?" Saeran asked.

"Watch." Yoosung smiled. He held his hands above Saeran's heart and began to pinch the air. He pulled, as if on something substantial, yet, Saeran saw nothing, nor did he feel anything. Yoosung continued to grasp and pull, until there were strings of light floating in the air between them. He placed his palms on his knees and smiled once more at Saeran. Thick cables of light exited Saeran's chest and entered Yoosung's, or was it the other way around? They were thick and bright. Saeran ran his hand through it, but still felt nothing.

"We call it the Heart Road. It is what binds us to our partners. We can make it as thick or thin as we like. Feeling more or feeling less of the other person. Or, we can sever it if we wish." Yoosung looked sorrowful as he mentioned the last part.

"It's beautiful." Saeran was overwhelmed with emotion. "You...you did this?"

Yoosung looked away, ashamed. "I... I should have asked, it was wrong of me to do this without your permission."

Saeran pulled Yoosung down, forehead to forehead. "I'm glad you did. I, I didn't think I would ever see you again! Without you, I might have died."

"Shh! Do not say such things! You’re well, we’re together, this is good, this is very good." Yoosung's eyes glittered with joy and he pressed his lips against Saeran's. This kiss was different. The last time their lips had met, it had been a good-bye. Yoosung put everything he had been made to deny into that one kiss.

He snuggled against Saeran, his body almost wrapped around him. He couldn't stop touching him, needing that physical connection after so many years of the absence. He couldn't stop kissing him either. He worried he was being too clingy, but he was unable to stop himself. Saeran had not voiced any complaints or acted as if he did not enjoy his affection, but he would try and be mindful of his body language as well.

He ran his hand down Saeran's bare chest, his skin was soft but not as smooth as it should be. There were several scars and scabs, some from his recent accident, most however, years healed. He traced the scars with his finger, following the road map of his tragic youth. It made his heart ache to know that Saeran had suffered so much.

They fell asleep tangled around each other and neither woke when Saeyoung checked in on them. He made sure they were comfortably covered. He stood and watched Saeran’s chest rise and fall, the smaller form of the fairy half on top of his brother, their fingers intertwined. There was still fear in his heart, not sure what it meant that a fairy was in love with his brother. It could bring trouble. He would have to ask Yoosung more detailed questions in the morning, but for now, he was simply grateful that Saeran was alive and rapidly regaining his health.

He ran his fingers through Saeran’s hair, tracing the stitching where they had shaved his head. As his fingers lingered on the recent wound, tears fell silently, and he trembled. Suddenly he could no longer breathe, his heart pounding as if it would tear through his chest. He snatched his hand away and jetted out of the room, turning the light off and shutting the door lightly. He clutched at his chest as he slowly dropped to the floor, legs extended outwards. His shoulders shook and he clasped at his face, fingers digging into his thick reddish curly hair. He sobbed, as the emotions and stress of the last several days poured out of him.


	8. Discovery

1 Week ago

Yoosung paced his gilded cage, one day melding into the next, each the same as before. The only difference was the fairy who delivered his meals. They took turns, each wanting to ogle the dissenter. They asked him questions, which he refused to answer. The king had ordered his staff not to ask, but it proved too difficult to comply most of the time.

Jaehee or Jumin, the fairy king would visit daily as well, sometimes together. They had been his only personal visitors for years now. His family had stopped coming to see him. He understood the difficulty he had put them in and did not blame them for trying to save their own reputations. He was certain, even after all these years, that there were whispers about his captivity and why it was necessary.

The room was spelled to keep him from using his magic. But Jumin’s muting of his heart road was the heaviest weight he bore. He sighed as he threw himself backwards on the soft bed. They would come, one, or the other, or both and they would ask him to sever the bond…again, and again, he would refuse. He jumped off the bed, his body restless and made his way to the small window. He closed his eyes and felt the gentle breeze caress his face. He was weakening, and he knew it. The outside was so close, he extended his arm out almost as far as it would go, any further and the wards would have him flying backwards forcefully. He had learned that the hard way.

Jumin was not a harsh person, Yoosung knew he hated keeping him prisoner, yet he saw it as the only logical solution he had to what he called ‘Yoosung’s indiscretion’, as if he was a rebelling teenager. He supposed in a way he was. He placed his forehead against the bars and sighed once more. He had considered severing the bond in order to be able to leave. While he understood he would be kept closely watched, eventually the fear of him attempting to join the human would pass. He would then be free to follow his heart, unfortunately, without the heart road, he would be unable to find the red head, especially if he no longer lived near. He understood that humans moved a lot.

That thought, more than anything else, kept him grounded in his refusal. Yet, what was the point he wondered once more. If he would never see him again, if he would never touch him again, if he would never feel the soft velvety caress of lips again. Tears fell like fire leaking from his soul and Yoosung hated himself. Was Jumin right? Was this human worth the agony and sacrifice he was making? Had the boy forgotten him? They lived such short lives, what was one instance to him? Was he even still a thought in his mind? If their bond was not muted, he would be able to tell more clearly.

There were bright flashes of emotion from time to time. It was one of the only things that kept him resisting. Lately however, they were coming fewer and farther between. It could mean any number of things, that the boy was further away than ever before, or that Yoosung no longer occupied a space in his heart. It was possible for the boy to sever the connection, even if he never realized it was there. The thought terrified him. If only the magic wasn’t dimmed, he would be able to tell easily if the boy still cared for him.

He stopped and gazed into the shining mirror over the dresser and a boy no longer stared back at him. He was fully grown, not quite a man to his people, but no longer a child. He wondered what the boy, no, the man now, looked like. Was he taller? Broader? Had his freckles multiplied? What did the man look like now? He would probably never know.

His heart was heavy as he turned back towards his bed. His wings fluttered behind him, stagnant from disuse. He would sometimes fly to the ceiling rafters, yet, most of his time was spent in tears and sorrow. He dropped to the bed and fell onto his back, crushing his wings beneath him. He brought his arms across his eyes and sighed once more. He tried to keep the stream of tears to a slow trickle, wondering if there would be a single day when they did not fall for his loss. He savagely wiped at his eyes and sat up, hands fisted. The familiar sounds of someone approaching ringing through the room.

He glared at the door, ready to pummel anyone who entered. He knew he was just angry and would never actually hurt anyone, but his emotions had no other outlet. He was tired, so tired. There was a sharp pain in his chest, and he doubled over onto the floor screaming. He had never felt anything so physically and emotionally painful before in his short life. He groveled on the floor, his body twisted in agony. His scream was deafening as he clutched his chest. A river of hot stinging tears flooding across the landscape of his face.

The door was thrown open, the guard gasping at the scene in the room. The elf who had been bringing his meal dropped the tray and screamed, hand over mouth. The guard knelt by Yoosung and ordered the other elf out of the room to get help. Yoosung pushed the guard’s hands away, any touch was like a burning ember that radiated through his being. Every pain made its way into the center of his heart. He felt his arm shatter, his leg bent painfully, his face smashed, and the terror built ever higher

His eyes bulged from the pain, his body convulsing uncontrollably. The guard stood by helplessly. After several agonizing minutes, Jaehee and Jumin ran in, with a healer in tow. Yoosung’s body was now rigid, his muscles and bones almost paralyzed. Jumin touched him and a long low hiss escaped Yoosung’s mouth, his huge eyes trying to focus on him.

The healer knelt by the blonde, running his hands over his body, making sure not to touch him physically. He closed his eyes and muttered a spell. Suddenly Yoosung’s body relaxed, his breathing coming in harsh and fast. His chest rose and fell in a stutter. He began to weep, to sob, the pain escaping from his heart in the only way it could.

“Yoosung, what’s wrong? Please! What’s happening?” Jumin pleaded, his hands hovering over him impotently. He met the healer’s eyes and what he saw was not comforting.

“H…h…he…he…s…dying!” Yoosung wailed, clutching at Jumin’s robe, his eyes so wide they looked crazed.

Jumin and Jaehee exchanged looks of sorrow.

“Please! Please! Let me go! Let me die with him!”

Jumin tried to pull Yoosung’s hands from him, shaking his head. His first reaction was to try and help the boy. He would not lose him, not after all this time. He pleaded with the healer with his eyes.

“There is nothing I can do. Unless he severs the bond now, he will die when the human dies.”

“How can that be? It is not how the Heart Road is supposed to work, it doesn’t kill your mate when you die!” Jaehee shook her head.

“Normally no, but he has given it too much power, he is completely linked to the human.” The healer sighed, sitting back on his heals.

“Is this my fault? For muting the bond?” Jumin grasped Yoosung’s slender body to him, being careful of the wings.

“Muting it may have forced him to use more of his own life energy to feel it, yes. My king…” the healer could not look him in the eye. “That does not mean it was…”

“Stop!” Jumin’s eyes flooded with tears.

“Sire…” Jaehee placed her hand on his shoulder, knowing the pain he was in at the thought he was responsible. “He will die either way, let him have his last moments with the man he loves.” She spoke in a whisper.

Her words were true and pierced his heart. Yoosung was going to die. He could ask him once more to sever the connection, but he already knew the answer. Amethyst eyes pleaded with him. He knew that Yoosung would hold true to his decision, to his choice of a life partner. With great difficulty, he nodded and patted the hands clawing at his robe gently.

Relief flooded through Yoosung as he worked desperately to regain control of his body. He lay back on the floor, this time crying with joy. He would die, but he would die next to the red-headed boy who had stolen his heart.


	9. Answers Lead to More Questions

Present Day

"That tickles." his voice was thick with sleep as he attempted to wake up, blinking his eyes and rubbing them with thumb and forefinger. His other arm was around Yoosung, just above his wings. Yoosung giggled and scooted up to press his lips onto Saeran's jawline. Saeran grinned and turned to capture those lips with his own. Yoosung melted into him, his body melding easily against Saeran's. His sigh was long and satisfied.  A sweeter taste he'd never encountered.

"Hmmmm" Saeran's other arm came around and slid just under his wings, pressing him close, as if he could get any closer. "Good morning, did you sleep well?" he asked, once they came up for air.

"Mhmm." Yoosung nodded. "Your bed is very comfortable."

"I think you slept more on me than on the bed."

"Was that uncomfortable for you? Should I...?" he tried to push away from Saeran but Saeran's arms would not let them go.

"No, no! I wasn't complaining. It was nice...Saeyoung and I used to sleep together, arms and legs tangled around each other. It was comforting. As we got older, we weren't allowed to sleep in the same bed anymore. We still ended up together, so, our mother separated us into two rooms instead. We would sneak into each other's rooms and sleep together anyway, waking up before she did to sneak back into our own room." Saeran sighed heavily. "It was the only comfort we had most days."

"That sounds awful."

"It was, but we're doing ok now." he smiled.

"I tried to find you again. After...after you stopped me from..." Saeran looked away, he couldn't believe he had almost killed himself. His life hadn't been perfect up till then, nor was it after that either, but there was enough happiness to make it worth living. If it hadn't been for Yoosung, he would not be here now, that was twice the fairy had saved him.

"I would have returned to you, had I been able to." it was Yoosung's turn to look away, his large eyes filling with tears at the memory of his last four years.

"What happened?" Saeran sat up with Yoosung and rubbed his back reassuringly, being careful around the wings. He did not know how sensitive they might be.

"We are forbidden from making ourselves known to humans. I broke so many rules. But, had I not bonded us…” he let the sentence drop away with a small shake of his head then changed the subject. “I wish I had been there for you. You needed me."

"You're here now.” Saeran ran the back of his fingers across Yoosung’s soft warm cheek. The fairy closed his eyes and leaned into it. “There’s something you aren’t telling me, isn’t there? The reason it took so long to see you again?” Saeran pressed. He didn’t want to make Yoosung uncomfortable, but there was something unsaid between them.

Yoosung sighed, his slender shoulders shrugging and dropping in a rush. Tears sprang to his eyes and his bottom lip trembled.

“Oh, no, if…if you don’t want to talk about it, I understand.” Saeran wrapped the blonde in his arms and held him close. His body still ached, but it was more like after a vigorous work out after having taken a break from it. His head was clear, and most of his exhaustion was gone. He stroked Yoosung’s hair and kissed the top of his head, rocking them back and forth the way Saeyoung used to do to him after a particularly difficult and painful day.

He hated that Yoosung was hurting, but it felt good to be the one to give comfort. It felt good to have someone dependent on him for once, instead of the other way around. Of course, he would prefer that neither of them needed this kind of comfort. Yoosung’s fingers clutched at his back. Although the boy was small and looked almost frail, there was a vast amount of strength in his arms.

“They threw me in the dungeon when they found out.” Yoosung mumbled into Saeran’s shirt. His voice was ragged and fearful.

“Don’t get me wrong.” He pulled away to look Saeran in the eye. “The king is good and fair. But I broke a law and had to be punished. He tried to help me, by asking me to break the bond. But I wouldn’t, I couldn’t! I couldn’t lose the only connection I had to you!” his fingers dug into Saeran’s flesh, his eyes welling up and letting loose large and brilliant tears.

“Did they hurt you?” Saeran exhaled, his heart racing, his hands eager to wrap around that ‘good and fair’ king.

“No, not at all. Not the way you think. There was no torture and eventually I was moved to pleasant room in the king’s tree. But I wasn’t allowed to fly.” He sniffled as he lay his cheek against Saeran’s chest. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of the man beneath him.

“They muted our Heart Road hoping that would make it easier for me to let you go.”

“Muted?”

“It isn’t just a pretty light that binds us. It’s a conduit that connects our souls. At it’s highest we feel each other’s emotions, sometimes even physical pain if it’s severe enough.”

“That’s how you knew I was dying?” Saeran asked.

“Yes. I felt the impact. I felt your bones breaking, your head…” he couldn’t go on, burying his face into Saeran’s chest.

“It’s why they let me go. Even knowing I was about to lose you, I wouldn’t sever the connection.”

“You…Yoosung, If I had died, you would have died with me?” Saeran was appalled.

“Yes.” The blonde answered simply.

“But why, why didn’t you just…why…” Saeran swallowed, holding on the fairy tighter.

“I couldn’t live without you, and if I was going to die, I wanted to be by your side.”

Saeran was speechless, his heart racing, “Why?” he asked again.

“Because I love you.” Was Yoosung’s simple answer. He moved away once more, amethyst gems meeting amber ones. “I would rather die by your side than live a lifetime without you.” He stated.

“But, you…you saved me.” Saeran uttered, confused.

“That was surprise. I had no idea I could do that. Even now, I couldn’t tell you how I did it.” He shrugged. Saeran shook his head, dumbfounded. He was alive, they were both alive, through some magic that even a fairy hadn’t known was possible. Yoosung’s eyes suddenly darkened and he looked away, as if he was going to be sick.

“What is it?” Saeran furrowed his brows in worry.

“It shouldn’t have been possible. I’ve never heard of anything like this in our history.” He shook his head in disbelief then gulped. “They’ll come looking for me. For us.”

“They?”

“The king, he’ll send others to come find me, he’ll know I didn’t die and wonder why.”

“That doesn’t sound good.”

“It isn’t. This time he’ll have no choice but to punish me to the fullest extent. Even severing the bond will not save me.”

“What does that mean?”

“Death.” Yoosung breathed.

 

* * *

 

“Sire please!” Jaehee wrung her hands, knowing she would not be able to change the king’s mind once it was made up.

“Either help me or get out Assistant Kang.” He growled as he rummaged through the myriad of strange human clothing. It all appeared to be too constricting and clingy. He chose a loose garment that would not even reach to the floor.

Jaehee sighed and yanked the dress from the king’s hands. “Only the females wear those, you will stand out too much. If you wish to blend in, this is your best bet.” She pulled out a crisp dark grey suit and a lily-white button shirt. She handed them to the king and knelt on the floor to find the perfect pair of shoes. They had quite a large collection of human clothing. It was maintained by a few fairy’s who kept up with the changing attire. While it was rare, they did at times need to interact with the human world. Unfortunately, they tended to change tremendously from one decade to the next.

Jaehee prided herself on keeping up with as much as was possible. Once she found a sufficiently shiny pair of leather shoes for the king, she busied herself with looking for her own attire.

“What are you doing?” the king asked, unsure how to navigate the restrictive clothing she had thrust at him. He also eyed the shoes she’d laid at his feet. How in the world did these humans stand wearing them on their feet?

“If I can’t talk you out of this, I am at least going with you.”

“That is not necessary.”

“It most certainly is your majesty. You might know a great deal about a lot of things, but you do not have sufficient knowledge about humans and their world. You will need me.” She stated. She heard the king mutter but knew she had won.

“Suit yourself.” He declared as he took his clothing and shoes, heading out the door. “We leave in the morning.” Jaehee nodded, even though his back was to her. She sat on the floor, her brown wings fluttering behind her. There were too many questions. Yoosung and his human had somehow survived. Had human medicine advanced that much? Or had Yoosung done something? He shouldn’t have been able to, he was not a medic, his magic was not strong enough to bring someone back from the brink of death.

There were too many questions and not enough answers. She was scared. Scared for Yoosung and scared for King Han. He would have to choose what was best for his people, even if it meant sacrificing the young fairy. She was afraid of what it would do to the king’s soul. She sighed and refocused her attention on the task at hand.


	10. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. So why did it take so long? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“You’re sure he is this way?” Jumin asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“Certain sire.” Jaehee answered, gritting her teeth. The magic trail was getting stronger, which meant they were getting closer.

The king straightened his shoulders, the constricting fabric of the ‘suit’ scratching at his skin. “Perhaps you shouldn’t call me sire. We need to blend in with these humans. Call me Mr. Han, as is typical of the race.”

“Of course, si…err…Mr. Han.” Jaehee nodded, stumbling behind her king in the unfortunate shoes she had chosen. She watched the human females walking up and down the sidewalk with such ease.

They kept their wings disengaged, even though they were cloaked from all eyes. There was so much noise and metallic grotesquery everywhere. This is what they did to their forests. They were like parasites, depleting nature and leaving devastation in their wake. The king shook his head and felt a raindrop fall on his uncovered head. He stopped and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He could feel the cloud above him, pregnant and full, ready to unleash more. He loved the rain, loved the smell, loved how it washed the world clean.

The rain began to fall in earnest and the humans, those who did not hold an umbrella, began to scurry away. He felt sorry for them, that they couldn’t find the joy of a simple rainstorm. Something bumped into him and he was startled. His grey eyes flew open and met hazel eyes with honey brown tones. The woman’s reddish-brown hair, past her shoulders, was plastered against her face.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention, I…I just love the rain, don’t you?” her smile was radiant, her eyes joyous and Jumin was speechless. How, how had she seen him? She shouldn’t be able to while they were cloaked.

“I…yes…the rain is…refreshing.” He managed.

“Exactly!” she laughed and placed her hand on his arm gently, too familiarly. Jaehee took a step towards the woman, but Jumin shook his head imperceptivity and she backed off. When the woman focused on him again, he could not take his eyes off her and everything about the situation was confusing him.

“You don’t look like someone who enjoys standing out in the rain.” She smiled.

“I don’t?” he quirked his eyebrow.

“No.” she laughed. “You look like the serious type, businessman I assume?” people flooded around them and it seemed as if they were in a cocoon, a strange section of reality.

“Oh, well, yes. I…we…are here on business. Looking to see if there is a good location to expand our…business. This is the first time we’ve been here.”

“First time? There is so much to see here, I hope you take time to enjoy yourself.” The woman bowed to Jaehee, acknowledging her presence.

“Yes, we shall try.”

“Here.” The woman pulled something out of her pocket and handed it the Jumin, who took it, not wanting to be rude. “It’s my card, I’m an interior decorator, if you find a place and need it decorated, I’m your girl! Don’t worry, the card is waterproof.” She laughed.

Jumin glanced at the card, Lillie Hunter Interior Designs. “Lillie?” he asked, enjoying the sound and feel of the name in his mouth.

The woman nodded and waited, it was several seconds before Jumin realized she was waiting for him to introduce himself. “Han…Jumin.” He offered, too stiffly. “And my associate, Kang…Jaehee.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both. I’m so glad I bumped into you. Don’t hesitate to call, even if it’s to ask a question about the city, or, just, talk…” she let the rest fall away as she gazed into the storm grey eyes. Jumin blinked and nodded, thanking her, then watched as she walked away until she was no longer visible.

Jaehee cleared her throat, swiping at her brown hair, trying to keep it out of her eyes. Jumin took a deep breath and turned away from her, attempting to hide the flush that covered his entire face, and perhaps his body. What was this? She was only a human. There was nothing special about them. Lillie, like the flower, symbolizing restored innocence after death. Was that an omen? He shook himself and resumed his trek, Jaehee behind.

* * *

 

“Death? For what? Why?” Saeran was stunned.

“Bonding is not something that we take lightly. It is a life long commitment and, well, I am the first to have bonded a human.”

“So? Is that forbidden? Against your laws?”

“Not exactly, because there has never been a need to make it so.” Yoosung shrugged. “But now, I think I’ve done something else that has never been done before.”

“Because you healed me?”

“Yes, but I don’t even know how I did it!” Yoosung’s eyes were filled with unshed tears, his lower lip trembling. Saeran wrapped him in his arms.

“I won’t let them!” he hissed through gritted teeth.

“You won’t have a choice.” Yoosung mumbled against Saeran’s chest, his hands clutching at him.

“We can run away!” Saeran pulled away from Yoosung, his amber eyes vibrant and insistent.

“They will find me, no matter where I go.” Yoosung shook his head. “I was naïve to think that I could stay with you, that we could be together.” He broke down weeping. “After all this time, I’m still just a stupid kid with stupid ideas!”

“Stop! You’re not stupid! We…we can find a way, we have to!” Saeran swallowed, unsure what exactly the solution could be.

“What’s going on?” Saeyoung walked in to the two on the bed, holding each other and wailing. Saeran looked up at him with such a beseeching look that it sent a cold shiver through him.

“Are you hurt again? Did the healing not work?” he scrambled onto the bed with the two, worry etched all over his face.

“Nn…n…not that.” Saeran managed to say before he was once more speechless. Saeyoung, confused, simply lay his head against Yoosung’s back and held them both in his arms.

“Everything’s going to be ok. We’ll be ok. As long as we’re together, nothing can hurt us.” He intoned over and over. It was a mantra Saeran was familiar with. He took some comfort in it but was still terrified of Yoosung’s words. What kind of society would kill you for falling in love? But then, he supposed, it wasn’t too far from their own judgmental society.

The doorbell was loud, etching a feeling of horror and dread through them all. Yoosung exchanged a look with Saeran, then Saeran and Saeyoung held one. They rarely had visitors, especially those they didn’t know about beforehand. Saeyoung swallowed, the air of unease in the air seeping into his pours. He slid off the bed and made his way to the front door. The panel on the wall showed him a tall distinguished man and a smaller woman.

Yoosung and Saeran were right behind him and Yoosung gasped.

“What is it? Do you know them?” Saeyoung asked. Yoosung nodded.

“They’ve found me, but…I never thought he would come for me himself.” He breathed.

“Who?” Saeyoung asked.

“The king.”


	11. Second Chance

“What should we do?” Saeyoung asked. Yoosung’s slender shoulders fell and he looked away.

“Let them in.” he breathed, dejected. Saeran grabbed hold of him and pulled him into his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around him. His heart thrummed inside his chest and he felt Yoosung’s answering with the same rhythm.

“Are you sure?” Saeyoung asked once more, eyebrows furrowed. His own heart was hammering away, he’d never been so unsure and afraid. How did you protect against magic?

“Yes, your walls and doors will not keep him out. Knocking is merely a courtesy.” Yoosung whispered, his voice muffled by Saeran’s shirt. His hands gripped the fabric, his face pressed against the man. His only regret was that Saeran would not remember him. They would erase him from his memory, and from his brother’s memory as well.

Saeyoung hesitated, but he couldn’t deny the visage of the man standing outside. His deep gray eyes were cold and determined. He opened the door and met the man’s gaze. He was nothing like Yoosung, who was smaller and almost androgynous in appearance. This fairy gave off a very alpha presence, someone who was used to getting his way. He briefly wondered if he should bow.

“Your majesty.” Yoosung untangled himself from Saeran and bowed before the king.

Jumin’s stormy eyes peeled away from the red-head with the strange eyewear and focused on the blonde at his feet.

“Stand.” The boy obeyed immediately, and the king stepped into the structure, his skin tingling within the dead enclosed space. These humans killed every living thing and then put monstrosities like this in their place. He shook his head as he took in all the things they crammed into the space. Everything made with material harvested from nature. It was enough to make him weep.

Jaehee followed the king, her brown eyes wide as she also catalogued the many items littering the room. She scanned Yoosung from head to toe and was satisfied that he was in fine health. The same could not said about the young man at his side. It appeared as if he was recovering from something that had left him gaunt, the left side of his head had hair that was just growing back, a nasty scar running across his scalp. But his amber eyes were like blazing embers aimed at the king. She skittered closer to her king, ready to protect him if the need arose.

Saeran pulled Yoosung against him, his hand around his waist.

“I see you have revealed who you are. Is there no end to your stupidity?” the king’s voice was full of power and disdain.

“Don’t talk to him like that!” Saeran growled, pushing Yoosung behind him and inserting himself between them.

“Ss…Saeran…it’s ok.” Yoosung put his hand on the man’s shoulder, but Saeran did not budge.

The king glowered at the insolent boy; he had no idea who he was talking to. His grey eyed stare always intimidated others, but while the boy appeared wary and even a little afraid, his determination did not waiver. Jumin blinked, narrowing his eyes, unwittingly impressed.

“I won’t let you kill him!” Saeran gulped, the moisture in his mouth gone. He was well aware he might die tonight, but he was not going to let Yoosung go so easily.

Jumin took a deep breath and collected his thoughts. He walked around the red-head towards the seating area. He stared at the large rectangular black item on the wall, his reflection stared back at him. Without a second though he released his dark wings. The wingspan stretched to either side of him, longer than his arms. The tips reached to the ceiling and the bottom hovered an inch over the floor. He flapped them, enjoying the strength in them and the satisfaction of the release of constraint.

He saw the reaction of those behind him. Yoosung trembled as he clung to his lover and the other, with the eyewear, stepped back, gripping the counter behind him. The reflection did not show him enough detail to see their eyes, but he could guess at their terror.

He turned slowly and ran his gaze over each of them, Yoosung’s amethyst eyes peeking over the red-head’s shoulder.

“What have you done, and how did you do it? It should not have been possible.” He began.

“I…I don’t know.” Yoosung admitted as he clung to Saeran’s back. He tried to move around the tall man, but he kept pushing him back. Jumin glared at Saeran.

“Even if I decide Yoosung has committed a crime egregious enough that it calls for death, it will not happen here. You may let him go.” He eased his voice and tried to sound less intimidating and more welcoming. It was a skill he had honed and used to great affect when negotiating.

He relaxed his stance and softened his face. Jaehee had informed him of the circumstances dealing with Yoosung and the young man. She had kept tabs on the hospital where he had been kept. They were both surprised at his recovery as the diagnosis had not been good and they had both agreed he should have died. When he hadn’t, Jumin decided he had to find out why without letting the rest of the court or his people know. Healing of that magnitude would have been difficult for their own fairy healers, let alone a single untrained fairy.

“Come, sit, we will talk.” He cajoled and sat himself. Jaehee walked around and sat next to him, her wings still tucked away. Yoosung took Saeran’s hand, nodding and they came around as well. Saeran sat on one of the armchairs next to the sofa, Yoosung sitting on the arm, their hands clasped. Jumin stared at that union, then up at the young fairy. It hurt his heart to know that he had fallen in love with a human. It had so far brought him nothing but pain, why continue?

Saeyoung sat on the other armchair, opposite his brother and Yoosung, wiping his hands on his thighs, the denim doing nothing to remove the moisture.

“Take me through it, everything that happened once you found your young man.” Jumin leaned against the back of the sofa, his wings folding around him and clasped his hands in front of him.

Yoousng nodded and told him everything, leaving nothing out.

“What were you thinking when you kissed him and the tears began to fall?” Jumin asked pointedly.

Yoosung shrugged. “A lot. How happy I was to see him again. How scared I was knowing I was going to lose him. How sad and painful everything was. And how unfair!”

“Were you afraid of dying?”

“No. Not even a little. That thought never crossed my mind. In fact, it was a relief. How could I live without him?” he turned to the red-head and they smiled sadly at each other, their hands gripping tighter. Yoosung’s wings trembled, stretched then folded into his back, his other hand reaching to stroke the man’s cheek gently.

Jaehee cleared her throat and they both blushed before turning their attention back to the king.

“Ah, I don’t know how it happened. Saeyoung said my tears glittered, covered Saeran’s body then melted into him.” Yoosung shrugged. “That’s all I know. I didn’t even feel the magic flowing through me, although, I was distracted at the time.”

“I see.” Jumin murmured his mind attempting to make connections that didn’t seem to be there. Jaehee was busy writing everything down. Good, that would make it easier to work through this later.

There was a deep tension in the room as they all waited for what the king’s next words would be.

“I assume you have room enough for two more in this monstrosity?” he commented, running his gaze over the twins.

Saeyoung gulped. “What?” he stood. “Why?”

“Because it will take time to decide what to do about this situation. As for now, we are the only ones who know what happened. I would like to keep it that way. I assume you would as well. We need to try and understand what exactly Yoosung did, and how, and if it can be replicated. Something like this should not be possible. I will need you both to be at my disposal, and my assistant.

“Now listen.” Saeran stood, jaw clenched.

“We can either do it here or I can take you both back to the Fairy Realm and do it there with larger consequences of which you will not escape.” He countered.

“Saeran, please.” Yoosung stood in front of Saeran, his palms resting against his chest, pleading with his amethyst eyes. He switched his gaze to Saeyoung and nodded.

“Fine, you can both stay. What happens when you make your decision?” he asked.

“I don’t know.” Jumin sighed. In that moment it was clear to all that he carried a heavy burden. Yoosung felt guilt stab him to have caused his king so much pain.

“I’m sorry my lord.” He knelt before his king, head lowered, tears falling, ashamed of his actions, but unable to be sorry for them.

“I know.” Jumin placed his hand on his head. Saeran fought the urge to slap the hand away and pull Yoosung back to him. He suddenly felt weak, the adrenaline that had been coursing through him having expended itself. He fell back onto the arm chair, his breathing intensified.

“Saeran!” Yoosung was at his side, running his hand across his forehead and cheek. He was clammy and didn’t look well.

“I…I’m fine. Really. Just tired.” His eyes refused to stay open, his body unable to work.

“Let’s get you to bed.” Saeyoung was at his other side and they worked together to get Saeran into his room and into bed. When Yoosung tried to leave, he grabbed his wrist, not wanting to let him go.

“It’s fine. Stay with him. I’ll…I’ll go make his royal highness comfortable.” Saeyoung rolled his eyes and left.

Yoosung lay next to Saeran and wrapped himself around the man. Everything was going to be OK. Everything was going to be OK. Everything was going to be OK. He wept and clung to his love. Whatever happened, he would never let go.


	12. New Acquaintances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break between these chapters. Life has struck and I've been at a loss for inspiration and motivation so I decided to move the story quicker and get to a part I was looking forward to. Self indulgent I know, but I hope it's well received.

The past few weeks had been exhausting for Saeyoung. On top of doing his job, his royal highness assumed he was at his beck and call. He’d hardly slept with anxiety and worry. It felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

The only good thing was that it appeared as if Saeran was getting healthier. Every day his color was better, his endurance was better, and his breathing was better. He still slept a lot, but not as much as when they had arrived home from the hospital.

It was obvious that Yoosung was also stressed beyond belief and the strain was evident around his eyes and his developing nervous ticks. His large eyes would go wide then blink rapidly. Saeyoung wondered how he himself looked from the outside, probably not much better.

Saeran usually just glared at the king and answered his questions briskly. He just looked pissed off all the time. He’d heard Yoosung try and talk him down and beg him not to punch the king. He couldn’t argue with that desire, however. He felt much the same way. Most of the time, the only interaction he had with the king and his assistant was them instructing him on what they wanted him to do. As if his house was not his own but the king’s palace. And he had been found less than acceptable as a servant.

He’d almost told the king off once but a single look at Yoosung had calmed him down considerably. The poor boy looked miserable, and for good reason. It seemed as if their uninvited guests wanted to find something they could use to penalize Yoosung more.

He sighed as he rubbed his eyes, the screen was nothing but a blur and he was unable to focus. He was late with the data and he knew he should be hard at work. His shoulders slumped and he lay his head down on his folded hands, eyes closing. He would just rest for a few minutes that’s all. His breathing evened out and he was fast asleep in less than 20 seconds.

 

* * *

 

He woke with a start, drool running from the side of his mouth over his hand. His glasses pressed against the bridge of his nose and he took them off. Wiping his drool on his shoulder he blinked and tried to focus on the time on the wall. He put his glasses back on and was startled to see it was almost 1pm.

“Fuck!” he woke up his computer and his fingers flew over the keyboard. In less than an hour the data he was supposed to be collecting was streamlined in a small file and sent off to the client. Once he was done, he leaned back and finally noticed the signals his body was sending him. His bladder was full, and his stomach was growling.

He stood and stretched, cracking many of his bones. Placing his hand on his abdomen, he felt the gnawing emptiness. He dreaded heading outside of his safe space into the maelstrom of the fairy king who had apparently assumed dominance over his home. But his hunger was insistent.

With another sigh, he ventured outside his room and looked up and down the hallway. Empty. He made his way to the kitchen where he ran into Saeran and Yoosung. Both looked perturbed and he could guess why.

“What did he do now?” he asked as he rooted around the kitchen.

The other two exchanged a glance and Yoosung’s blush looked as if it would set him on fire.

“Today’s questions were all about our sex life.” Saeran grumbled.

Saeyoung furrowed his eyebrows, he hadn’t realized things between the two had progressed so far. Sure, they spent their nights in the same bedroom, but he’d assumed Saeran was still recovering physically.

“Oh, huh…” he scratched his head.

“There isn’t one in case you were wondering. But they wouldn’t believe us.” Saeran mumbled and crossed his arms, thinning his lips. “I don’t know how exactly that would matter anyway, or how it’s any of their business.” He fumed. Yoosung put his hand on her arm and squeezed. He bit his lower lip and wouldn’t meet either of their eyes, shuffling his feet back and forth.

 “I see.” Saeyoung didn’t know what else to say. “Where are they now?”

“Taking a rest.” Yoosung offered. “They asked not to be disturbed.

“I wish we could request the same!” Saeran grumbled. Yoosung nodded in agreement.

Saeyoung’s heart lightened up and he smiled. It felt strange on his face.

“We should take advantage of that then.” He grinned. “Come on, let’s go eat!”

The other two looked wary but they eagerly followed Saeyoung into the garage and one of his cars. Saeran sat in the passenger side and Yoosung lay in the back. He liked the feel of the leather. It was soft and supple. The twins didn’t have the heart to tell him it came from an animal, lying and telling him it was manufactured.

They reached a café and settled in a booth. Yoosung let Saeran order for him and watched the people around them. Many were on what the twins had told him were laptops, tablets, and phones. So many devices and it seemed that almost every person was on one or another. It was rather sad. People sitting together didn’t communicate with each other, they were all too busy. He concentrated on their auras and many looked dim and dull. There were some bright spots, and he was happy to see that two of them belonged to the twins. Even though Saeyoung worked on one of those computers constantly, his aura had not dulled.

He focused on a woman working on one of those laptops, mesmerized with her aura. Her hair cascaded down her back, the soft chestnut brown curls shinning in the sunlight that filtered through the wide windows. Her honey brown eyes moved back and forth along the screen as her fingers flew across the keyboard. Startled by what he was seeing, he looked back at Saeyoung who sat across from him and Saeran and grinned.

Saeyoung noticed the unusual attention and furrowed his brows questioningly.

“What?” he asked curtly as the waitress stopped at their table, taking his attention away from the young fairy. Yoosung slid out of the booth before Saeran could grab him and flitted towards the woman, mindful of staying firmly on the floor. He wore new clothes Saeran had bought him, they fit more comfortably than the oversized ones he had shown up in, even the shoes, constricting as they were, were easier to maneuver in. His trousers were called blue jeans in a style Saeran called, slim fit. His top was a white t-shirt with a cartoonish whale on the front. Yoosung had fallen in love with the rounded shape of the whale and grinned from ear to ear when Saeran had also bought him a bowl shaped the same, complete with a tale.

The woman noticed the blonde approach her and sat up straighter, eyes wary. Yoosung sat across from her, next to the window and smiled. She looked around before giving him her attention once more.

“Can I help you?” she asked, not sure how to react, he didn’t look particularly dangerous with a blue beanie on top of his golden locks.

“You’re beautiful.” He murmured.

“I’m sorry?” she wasn’t sure she’d heard him correctly, was he hitting on her? What was he? Like 16?

“I mean, your aura.”

“Oh.” He was one of those. “Look, I’m flattered and everything, but, I’m really busy and have to finish this before my deadline so if you don’t mind.”

“What are you doing? Your fingers are going very fast, is it difficult for them to keep up with your mind?” he asked pointedly.

“My…uh…well…yes actually.” She conceded. This was not the conversation she assumed he would try to have.

“I’m sorry miss.” Saeran stood at the table and put his hand on Yoosung’s arm. “We should let her get back to what she was doing.” He suggested kindly.

“Ok.” Yoosung stood and held out his hand as he’d seen others do. “I am Yoosung, and this is Saeran, it’s very nice to meet you.” The woman looked at his outstretched hand and opened her mouth. She was about to deny the handshake, but his large amethyst eyes were full of eagerness.

“Pleasure to meet you Yoosung, and Saeran. I’m MC.” She shook his hand and he appeared delighted. She narrowed her eyes, something about him screamed ethereal and otherworldly.

“If you haven’t eaten yet, you should join us. Take a break from your furious typing.” He suggested.

“Yoosung, I don’t think she…” Saeran began.

“I’d love to, thank you.” The words were out before MC could even think about them. She blinked and swallowed hard. Why had she said that? She looked at her manuscript, the flow of her thoughts had hit a wall and maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to take a break. Besides, Yoosung was extremely persuasive. She closed her laptop, stashing it in her bag and followed the two to their booth, where there sat another red head. This one wore glasses and looked at a loss for words.

Yoosung grinned as he saw their auras mix together. Saeyoung’s was reluctant at first, but eventually, it melded completely. He saw the change immediately in Saeyoung’s demeaner, he was comfortable, making jokes, enjoying MC’s reaction. Her face was radiant as she leaned towards him, her eyes sparkling with pleasure.

He felt Saeran staring at him and blushed.

“What did you do?” he whispered in his ear.

“Nothing.” Yoosung took a large forkful of his salad and began to chew. Saeran shook his head and let it go. He’d never seen his brother so happy before.


	13. No Good Options

Weeks had passed, and they had not learned anything of note. Yoosung’s recollection matched nothing in their records. Unless he was leaving something out, but his assistant assured him he was not. He read over his notes attempting to make sense of them, nothing made any sense.

He was running out of time and options. He needed to make a decision and live with it. With a heavy sigh he tossed the papers he had been rereading onto the bed and sat. His wings were retracted as they had been for the entirety of his sojourn into the human realm. The fact that Yoosung allowed the humans to see his wings was just one more thing to be disconcerted about. Jumin understood that the boy was in love and love made people do stupid things. His heart was telling him to let it go, let him go. Let him live here if he wished. It was his love of the boy himself leading him in that direction. His responsibility to his people was in direct conflict with what he wanted to do.

Letting Yoosung stay was dangerous and irresponsible. The chances of others finding out what he was was too high. And what of the twins themselves? Certainly, it seemed as if they had little to no social circle, however, that could and probably would easily change in the future. Were they trustworthy? He reached into his pocket and felt the small rectangular piece of paper he had been carrying around. His fingers traced the edges as he slowly flipped it back and forth. It was no longer hard, the edges having been dulled by his constant attention.

Here too was another problem to be worked out. The woman who had given the card to him had pierced through his magic. How? Was she perhaps not entirely human? If so, then what was she? It was worth finding out. He pushed aside thoughts of the woman, which had lately been sending him down a road he could not afford to follow. Honestly, he should just throw the card away. The thought made him grip the card, crushing it. He shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. He couldn’t afford any distractions.

Their analysis of the current situation only made things more difficult. Saeran’s hostility gave him pause, but he could well understand where it came from. The man was nothing but gentle and solicitous of Yoosung and he had to admit, they complimented each other. However, the question of their compatibility as a couple was not the issue.

A soft knock broke him out of his reverie. When he didn’t answer, it came again.

“Yes?” he voiced.

“Sorry to bother you, but, uh, dinner is ready.” Yoosung’s soft voice filtered through the wooden door. He sounded defeated. It was a misleading assumption however and Jumin knew it well. Yoosung was strong and had already proven that he would fight to the death for this human boy. If he tried to take him back, what would he do? A cornered animal had nothing to lose and it was the same in this situation. He knew Yoosung would rather die than be without Saeran. And from what he’d seen so far, so would Saeran. It was all rather trying. The easiest solution would be to kill them all.

“I will be right there. Thank you.” He responded. He gave one last glance at the papers and stood, grabbing his suit jacket and sliding it on. Jaehee had brought several items of clothing with them and he was now grateful for her foresight. He ran a finger down the front of his coat, enjoying the feel of the silk. He turned towards the mirror above the dresser and admired his form. He had never been one to care what he wore, simply dressing in what was put out for him. However, he was beginning to enjoy the look of this human suit. It was a touch too big and he wished he could have his tailors take to it. With another heavy sigh he shook his head, he had already stayed too long among these humans, he needed to make a decision and get back to where he belonged.

He could smell the spices in the air as he opened the door. Jaehee had begun to work with Saeyoung in preparing their meals and it was often a combination of human and fairy delights. He had to admit; the deserts were quite heavenly. They all maintained a tense decorum and civility, which he appreciated. But it was also a façade that would quickly disintegrate in a second.

The small amount of chatter died down as he entered the kitchen area. There was a small table that barely fit them all already laden with food. He took a seat at the head, facing Saeyoung. at the other end. Saeran sat to his left as Jaehee and Yoosung set down glasses and a water pitcher. Yoosung took a seat next to Saeran and Jaehee sat at his right. Whether they realized it or not, they all waited on him. Once he began to load his plate, so did the others.

The silence was palpable, but it wasn’t anything Jumin wasn’t used to. Growing up as a prince and becoming king had proven to him that others were too guarded and uncomfortable around him. It was the reason he had begun to distance himself from everyone. The only person he had ever been himself around had been his father. He dearly missed the man and wished he could ask for advice on how to deal with this situation.

“Enough!” Saeyoung slammed his hands against the table and glared at Jumin. His amber eyes seething through his glasses. Jumin sat up straight against the back of the chair. He wasn’t surprised by the outburst; he’d been expecting it. He was only surprised that it had taken this long. He surmised it was because of Yoosung. The boy had a soothing affect and could easily calm those around him. He suspected it was something to do with his aura.

“Saeyoung…” Yoosung reached out but the red head rebuffed him.

“No! We can’t go on like this. Whatever it is you were trying to figure out should be obvious by now.”

“What is obvious is that I have three choices. None of which come without a price.” Jumin offered. Why beat around the bush? The man was right, he had only been stalling because he didn’t care to make the final decision at all. Now that it was here, perhaps it would be better to have it finished, one way or the other.

Yoosung gulped and exchanged a worried glance with Saeran. “What are the choices?” he finally asked.

“I can force you back home and hold you up as an example of what not to do and punish you accordingly, erasing any memory of you from your friends.” Saeran clinched his jaw and took hold of Yoosung’s hand forcefully. “I can leave you here and trust that your secret…our secret…never comes out, which will put us all in danger. Or, I can kill you all and be done with it.”

There wasn’t a single gasp. Jaehee kept her hands on her lap but ever ready to jump to her king’s defense if it was warranted. Obviously that last option had already been on their minds. He again, was not surprised, the three, who he’d come to know quite well, were all highly intelligent. The twins possessed minds his assistant had deemed genius level. She had even confided that she had begun to take notes on their mental acuity.

“Who the hell do you think you are? Making those kinds of decisions? What? Just because you’re a king? Playing with other people’s lives? Yoosung and I aren’t hurting anyone and just because you don’t understand what he did or how he did it is no reason to threaten us!” Saeran stood and loomed over Jumin. Jaehee made to stand as well but Jumin stopped her with a wave of his hand. The aroma of the food was suddenly making his insides quiver.

“What he did should not be possible, not without help and experience in such things. It is an anomaly that needs to be understood.”

“And you have to kill him because of it?” Saeran pressed.

“No, because of you.” Jumin’s lips thinned out as he met the man’s amber gaze with his own steely grey orbs. He was angry and frustrated, emotions he rarely showed. It was an unfair attack and beneath him to make it. But he would not apologize. There was no blame to be made, a man could not help how he felt, or who he loved.

“That isn’t fair!” Yoosung interjected. “Saeran never asked anything of me! What I did I did because I wanted to! Because I had to! Because I love him!” Yoosung’s tears fell like a river down his cherubic cheeks, his amethyst eyes glistening with a reservoir of more waiting to be shed. “Just, take me, take me and do what you have to, but let them live!”

“No!” both Saeran and Saeyoung shouted, the strength of their resolve cutting through like thunder.

Jaehee sighed and shook her head, lowering her gaze to her lap, attempting to hold back her own tears. It appeared as if there was no good outcome. Jumin lowered his own head. Of course Yoosung would sacrifice himself. It really was the only option. He had known from the beginning. It would kill Yoosung but as long as he knew Saeran was safe, he would do it.

“What other choice do we have? You could never convince me that Yoosung could stay hidden from humans. And once he is found out the only logical conclusion is that there are indeed more out there. How long before they come for us? You tell me, what other options do I have?” Jumin genuinely wanted to know. Hoped with all his heart that there was something else that could be done. Something that would allow them all to be happy.

The tension eased as the reality of the situation hit them all. The twins sat back down, Saeran reaching to clasp Yoosung’s hand once more, this time it appeared for comfort. The only question left, was how much would the twins fight it?

“There is one other option that could work for us all.” Yoosung spoke softly.

“Tell me.” Jumin ordered.

Yoosung’s eyes were filled with sadness but that same strong determination Jumin had become accustomed to in the few years he’d held him captive.

“You could take my wings.” He whispered. Jaehee gasped audibly, her brown eyes growing wide with astonishment. Jumin swallowed, narrowing his eyes, his first instinct was to immediately refuse. But it could work. If Yoosung survived.


	14. Beating Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else just post without editing? I know I should, I'm sure my writing would be way better if I did edit, but I'm too damned impatient and I've already taken so long to update. Anyway:
> 
> NSFW aka: SEX!!
> 
> Feel free to let me know if there are mistakes, I won't bite and would appreciate the help.

“No way! That’s not happening! You are not taking his wings!” Saeran stood, placing himself between Yoosung and the Fairy King. His breath was heavy and harsh, tears brimming in his eyes, ready to cascade down the landscape of his face.

Yoosung placed a trembling hand on Saeran’s arm as he too stood. “Saeran.” He whispered and pulled him around meeting his amber eyes, full of pain and fortitude. He smiled gently.

“I won’t let it happen. I can’t…your wings…they’re part of who you are.” His voice broke as the tears brimmed over.

“They don’t make me who I am. I will still be me, just, without my magic.” He looked away, unable to stay strong as the words left his mouth. His shoulders shook and Saeran pressed him against his body. Yoosung snaked his arms around him and held him close. They stood that way; the only sounds were the sobs escaping them both.

“That would…satisfy the court.” Jumin breathed.

“Sire!” Jaehee gasped fearfully.

“It will allow Yoosung to stay, without his wings he will be fully human.”

“You can’t mean that! How cold hearted can you be?” she inhaled sharply at her words and slapped her hands over her mouth.

“We will have to rewrite your memories. That will take time and I will need a druid.” He explicitly ignored his assistant, understanding that she was having an emotional reaction, one he could not afford to have. They both treasured Yoosung and Jumin knew the boy would never be happy without his human. “Assistant Kang, you will return to the Fairy Realm and bring back V.”

“Ah, sire…I…” she gulped and could not look him in the eye.

“Understood.” Was the only reply.

“Thank you sir. I will do as you say, right away.” She turned and fled down the hallway, there were some new outfits she had acquired while staying with the twins. Say what you would about human’s, but they certainly knew how to make beautiful cloth.

“What do you mean, you’ll have to rewrite our memories?” Saeyoung eyed the king, his amber eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“As I said, Yoosung will become fully human once his wings are removed…”

“If he survives you mean.” Saeran interjected spitefully. Yoosung intertwined his fingers with Saeran’s but stayed silent, pressed against him, unwilling to let go an inch.

“Yes, the procedure has rarely been done and the survival rate is not…ideal. But Yoosung is young and strong, he will also have your strength added to his, if you are willing of course.” He admitted.

“You don’t have to; it will hurt you physically as well. I’ve never seen it done, but I’ve read about the procedure, I can’t believe it took me this long to recall it as an option.” Yoosung uttered, his eyes glazing over at the memory of his research.

“Of course I’ll do it! If there is any way I can help you survive this, I’m in!” Saeran offered.

“No, Saeran, you’re still recovering! You don’t know if your body is strong enough to endure whatever this is going to do to it.” Saeyoung countered.

“There is no need to worry. As I said, it will take time to prepare, by then, your brother will be at a hundred percent health. In fact, he might even be better than a hundred as he is now sharing in Yoosung’s strength as well. Together, they are stronger than apart, that is one of the gifts of the…” he trailed off.

“I told them.” Yoosung looked down, somewhat ashamed.

“I see.” Jumin sighed and sat on one of the available armchairs. It pained him to be losing Yoosung. He had so much potential and was a pleasure to have around. Jumin had been raised to rarely show emotion, yet Yoosung had always been able to elicit so many.

“Ok, back to the rewriting memories thing…” Saeyoung prodded.

“I cannot leave here with you three still knowing about the Fairy Realm. Even without Yoosung’s wings, your knowledge can still cause damage. The druid will create a new life for Yoosung, one where he grew up human and you met naturally. If I am not mistaken, you have no other family and few if any friends? That will make things simpler. The less people it would have been natural to introduce Yoosung to, the better.”

“I can only think of one.” Saeyoung and Saeran exchanged a glance, “Vanderwood” they stated in unison.

“What’s a Vanderwood?” Jumin crinkled his eyebrows, he’d never heard of such a thing.

“Not a what, a who. He’s my, uh…handler…” Saeyoung admitted.

“Handler?” Jumin asked.

“He works for my employer.” Saeyoung answered evasively.

“Is he the only one who knows you well?”

“I wouldn’t say he knows me well, or at all. In fact, he wouldn’t be surprised to find a stranger in the house.” He sat back down and rubbed at his eyes under the glasses. It was all ridiculous. Was he really thinking of letting a fairy druid mess with his mind? He glanced at Yoosung and Saeran, who still held fast to each other. He could do it, for them, but he would also create a fail-safe in case they needed to recover those memories. What did fairies know about technology anyway?

Jaehee swept back into the room, a large bag over her right shoulder, her hair pulled back into a low ponytail, her large brown eyes determined and ready.

“Assistant Kang, please go as quickly as you can, ensure you only speak with V and that he understands what is needed.” Jumin stood and nodded at the woman.

“Yes, absolutely Sire. I shall leave now.” She engulfed Yoosung in an embrace, attempting to keep her tears at bay, then turned swiftly walking out the door.

“Now we wait. Can I have your assurance you will not attempt to run? I would hate to waste resourses on tracking you down once more.” He eyed the couple but there was nowhere they could go. Saeran wanted to punch the king right in his arrogant face, wanted to protect Yoosung but he had no other options. He had to trust Yoosung. He hated that he would not remember him as a fairy. How could he give that part of himself up? For him? He felt guilty and ashamed, but he couldn’t let the blonde go.

“You have it.” Saeran answered for them. He took Yoosung’s hand and led him to the bedroom. Once there he sat on the edge of the bed and buried his head into Yoosung’s belly. His wings extended, the green gossamer bright but shivering.

“I don’t know if I’m strong enough to do this.” Saeran admitted through tears.

“You are, you’ll be healthy in no time.” Yoosung assured him, running his fingers through the red hair that was still growing. The tips of his fingers followed the line of the scar. The doctors had done an excellent job. It was smooth and straight, but he hated to think about the cause. Saeran must have been in such pain so close to death.

“That’s not what I mean.” Saeran looked up into purple eyes. His fear was like nothing he had ever felt before. Dying would be easy compared to losing Yoosung.

“We’ll be OK. And we’ll be together.

“What if…” he couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Don’t think about that. Whatever happens, know that I love you and I would risk death a thousand times over to stay with you.”

“I would never ask you for that!”

“You don’t have to.” Yoosung leaned down and captured Saeran’s salty lips in his own. His body thrummed with desire, an unquenchable passion born of urgency, fear, and the unknown. If he was to die, then he would live to the fullest and hold nothing back.

He pushed on Saeran’s shoulders and they fell onto the bed. Saeran wrapped his arms around the slender man answering with his own desire.

“Yoosung…” Saeran’s voice quivered with questions.

“Tell me you love me.” Yoosung urged, lips hovering, wet with their intermingled saliva, aching to be kissed again.

“I love you.” Was Saeran’s easy answer. Their lips met once more, moans cascading through the air. Yoosung’s hands worked feverishly on Saeran’s clothes and the man did not protest. Naked bodies soon twined around each other leaving not a single inch untouched.

“Oh…” Saeran pulled away from Yoosung’s body as he lay on top. “Your wings…”

“You won’t hurt them, or me.” Yoosung reassured him, pulling him down for another passionate and fervent kiss. Saeran let go of all thought, surrendering to the feel of the man beneath him, fingers digging into soft white flesh, rolling down his slender body, skimming his erect cock and finding his thrumming opening. Yoosung clenched as Saeran’s fingers entered him, throwing his head back, arching his back, a soft insistent hum escaping his mouth. Saeran bit into the offered neck, eliciting a deep throated whine from the blonde. His fingers pumped deeper into him as Yoosung’s hips kept time to his rhythm.

“Ahh…hnghh…” Yoosung’s head spun, the painful ache between pleasure and pain taking him in waves. “Please…Sae…Sss…Saeran!” his body vibrated with desire. Saeran scissored his fingers, loosening Yoosung as much as he could, preparing him for what was to come. His cock was stiff as a rock and he chest burned with anticipation and impatience. Yoosung clung to him, slender legs wrapped around his hips so tight he was finding it difficult to keep the motion of his fingers pressed between their bodies as his arm was.

He slid out of the opening to a long slow moan of disappointment from Yoosung whose fingers dug deep into his shoulderblades. His wings fluttered beneath him, sending sparkles floating around them. Saeran watched the small motes with lidded eyes in wonder before Yoosung captured his neck and pulled him forcefully down enmeshing their lips roughly, teeth clinking, tongues searching as if it would be their last time.

Pressing himself against Yoosung, he felt the tip of his cock slide into the wet and eager opening. Yoosung flinched, releasing Saeran’s lips and flopping onto the bed, breathing heavily, trying to stay relaxed enough to engulf Saeran’s girth. He worried the man would be too big and they would be unable to copulate. The more Saeran pressed, the more painful the area felt. It began to burn, and he began to clench pushing on his shoulders as his fingers dug into the flesh.

“Am I hurting you?” Saeran stopped, worried at the sudden change in Yoosung’s body language.

“NnO…dd…don’t stop…please…it…ahhh…hngh…” Yoosung pleaded, the pain was bearable and he was certain it would not last much longer. But the red-head had stopped midway which made it worse than it should be. “Keep…ahh…go…ing…” he encouraged, relaxing the muscles in his sphincter, his head rolling around the pillow beneath him.

Saeran buried his head into Yoosung’s neck, taking another bite, which made Yoosung shriek in pleasure, so much so that his body opened up and Saeran easily slid the rest of the way hitting balls to ass. He began to thrust as he bit and sucked Yoosung’s neck and chest the way he seemed to really enjoy. Yoosung’s moans grew louder and more persistent, his ankles locked behind Saeran, pulling him forcefully against him, the wet slaps of skin on skin covered the air around them.

Yoosung clenched around Saeran’s cock so tightly it did not take long for the man to cum. Saeran shivered as his seed pumped into Yoosung, the younger man mewling like a most satisfied cat. Sweat dripped from Saeran’s loose bangs, dripping over Yoosung’s perfect body. Their lips met once more, tongues circling each other, mouths sucking, teeth clinking. Saeran broke free and stared deep into the other man’s radiant amethyst eyes full of desire and need still. He smirked as he made his way down his body, running his tongue along his belly to his navel, the taste of salty sweat mingling with his own saliva.

The taste of him was like nothing he could ever describe accurately. Saeran hummed as his chin rammed into Yoosung’s tip eliciting a deep throated whine from the man beneath him. Without hesitation he enveloped the thick shaft into his mouth as Yoosung gasped in surprise, his body bouncing off the mattress, his fingers clutching at the sheets. Saeran heard a rip as Yoosung’s excitement got the better of him. He paid it no mind, deep throating the other man quickly and efficiently, dragging his teeth along the shaft and licking the opening briefly. The sound he made was loud and wet but was drowned out by those being emitted by the blonde. He felt the rush of blood through the veins in the shaft and knew, with a sharp temperature change of the cock in his mouth, that the man was about to blow. Yoosung grabbed at Saeran’s hair and pushed his head faster, up and down until he too exploded his seed.

He flopped to the mattress, body spent, limbs unresponsive as Saeran sucked him dry, still humming to himself with pleasure. He let the flaccid organ fall from his mouth with a flop onto Yoosung’s belly and was at the fairy’s side instantly, cuddling him in his arms and kissing his sweaty forehead. Yoosung felt like a limp marionette. He wanted more, but his body was not cooperating.

“Are you OK?” Saeran whispered into his damp hair. He rubbed the man’s arm up and down, pulling the covers over them as he had begun to sprout goosebumps.

“Hmmm…mhm…” Yoosung murmured, unable to find his voice for anything more. His arms came alive and he snaked one around Saeran, his cheek against his chest listening to the beat of his heart. Their heart, and he began to cry. This was something else they would lose. The Heart Road would go silent and the saddest part of all was that they wouldn’t even feel its loss.

“Hey, hey, no, don’t, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so rough…” Saeran began.

“No…” Yoosung shook his head but he couldn’t continue so he just sobbed against Saeran, who murmured sweet words until he fell asleep from exhaustion. He dropped into one nightmare after another. Maybe it would be better if he did die. Life without the Heart Road connecting him to Saeran would only be a half-life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumbr under @elvendara, IG under @elvendarra, and Twitter under @elvendara  
> I mostly use Twitter and IG for my art though. More fic can be found on my Tumblr


End file.
